


Рожденный в четверг

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Con Artists, F/M, Gen, Heist, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>У Питера появляется пара необычных ангелов-хранителей. Сиквел к фику <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/548624">Monday's Child</a>, в котором Элизабет встречает Нила прежде, чем Питера, и становится его сообщницей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рожденный в четверг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thursday's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713605) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> _От переводчика, про предысторию фика:_  
>  Это сиквел к фику Monday's Child, представляющему собой АУшку на тему  
> "что было бы, если бы Элизабет встретила Нила раньше, чем Питера, и вступила в преступную жизнь вместе с ним"? Фик заставлял о многом задуматься, потому что, в самом деле, Эл в роли преступного гения была бы безжалостно практична (и практично безжалостна), все ее аферы были бы идеально организованы, и ничего никогда не пойдет под откос, потому что она предусмотрит всё. Так вот, Питер подбирался все ближе, и Эл уговорила Нила, что он опасен и нужно вывести его из игры - так что они его подставили. Тот фик кончается тем, что Питера выгнали из ФБР, а Нил с Эл затерялись где-то на средиземноморском побережье. Но на такой грустной ноте всё закончиться не могло, так что это - то, что случилось потом:)

_  
_

Кто родился в понедельник,  
Будет беленьким, как мельник.  
Кто во вторник — справедливым.  
А кто в среду — несчастливым.  
Кто в четверг — бродягой вечным...  
(детская потешка, русский перевод М. Бородицкой [1] ) 

Жилье Питера в Толедо представляло собой однокомнатную клетушку на четвертом этаже, с туалетом, работающим через раз, и неистребимым запахом плесени. Он перебивался с места на место, работая в основном ночным охранником на заводах и в подъездах. Это было одним из немногих похожих на охрану правопорядка занятий, которым он еще _мог_ заниматься после увольнения из ФБР.

После подставы Кэффри ему повезло не загреметь в тюрьму. Большая часть его бывших коллег не разговаривали с ним, и Питер, зная, как сам относится к продажным копам, не винил их.

Стоя над ошметками прежней карьеры, он серьезно подумывал попробовать применить свой диплом бухгалтера, но в конце просто не смог. Отчасти потому, что прошло двадцать лет, и он забыл больше математики, чем когда-нибудь знал. А отчасти потому…

Он сам не знал, почему. Он считал своим призванием охрану правопорядка, и, похоже, все еще не мог это отпустить. Хотя это вело его на самое дно рынка рабочих мест. Мест, которые он продолжал терять, потому что пил гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.

Питер понимал, что это ведущая на дно спираль, но недостаточно, чтобы взять себя в руки и вырваться из нее, в основном потому, что не нашел еще стоящей причины. Он задолжал за аренду и подозревал, что скоро его выселят. Уже из третьего места, и он только что потерял место ночного сторожа на складе у реки, потому что не появился там три ночи подряд.

У него было ощущение, что он еще не на дне, и это долгий путь вниз.

Он только что просадил в баре свою последнюю зарплату – он _знал_ , что не стоит, но это были выпивка и товарищество, а сейчас только это и помогало ему прожить еще один день. Полупьяный, поднялся по грязной лестнице в квартиру и остановился при виде двух вещей. Первой было напоминание о необходимости оплатить аренду, пришпиленное к двери. Второй – стоящая на пороге коробка.

Интересно.

Это была небольшая картонная коробка с Амазона, небрежно перехваченная скотчем. На боку черным маркером было написано его имя – ПИТЕР. Больше ничего. Питер осторожно толкнул ее носком ботинка. Она не затикала и не сделала еще чего-то опасного, так что он осторожно открыл ее.

Коробка была набита деньгами. Плоские стопки хрустящих купюр, аккуратно сложенных и перетянутых резинкой, наполняли ее под завязку.

– Какого черта? – вслух произнес Питер.

Он нагнулся ее поднять. Потом передумал. Люди не оставляют просто так коробки с деньгами. Кончилось тем, что он разведал все окрестности, не увидел признаков того, что за его квартирой следят, и только потом забрал коробку в квартиру и водрузил ее на потрескавшийся кухонный стол.

Коробка денег.

Он пролистал стопки купюр и убедился, что это _действительно_ были деньги (двадцатки с непоследовательными номерами, в основном), а не "куклы" из газетной бумаги, скажем. Конечно, они могли быть фальшивыми. Могли быть много чем.

Питер внимательнее присмотрелся к надписи. Буквы были печатными, но в них все равно ощущалось что-то смутно знакомое. Петелька в букве Р, например.

Он не мог доказать это без лаборатории, и полагался лишь на чутье, но чутье Питера говорило ему, что это почерк Нила Кэффри.

– Вот мерзавец, – сказал Питер вслух, отчасти гневно, отчасти восхищенно.

Если Нил оставил деньги здесь, то а) они определенно предназначались Питеру (а не нарококурьер ошибся адресом, например), и б) почти наверняка были крадеными. Минут пять он рассеяно предавался фантазии оставить их и потратить. Оплатить все счета. Починить машину. Может, переехать в район, где каждый день по приходу домой его не поджидали новые художества на стене.

Потом он пришел в чувство и порылся в квартире – она была завалена пустыми пивными банками, грязным бельем и старыми газетами, чтобы переложить деньги во что-то, где не написано его имени. Не без определенного сожаления он бросил их в пакет для продуктов, завернул в другой пакет, чтобы содержимое было неразличимо на первый взгляд, и вышел из квартиры.

Он оставил деньги на крыльце молодежного центра, находящегося в нескольких кварталах вниз по улице, в депрессивной бетонной коробке. Нацарапал «Пожертвование» на обрывке бумаги и оставил перед дверью, где ее должен был найти первый же человек, появившийся в здании утром. При условии, что кто-то не украдет ее раньше, но эй, если кто-то из ребятишек, приходивших сюда, уйдет с ней, им она нужна куда больше, чем Питеру.

Он все еще сомневался – если Кэффри украли эти деньги из банка или что-то в этом роде (и уж однозначно, не заработали честным путем), их нужно было вернуть владельцам. Но у него не было способа узнать их контакты и вернуть их, так что это было наилучшей альтернативой.

Сунув записку в пакет, он вытащил одну пачку двадцаток и, по пути домой, тихо оставил по паре штук рядом с каждым спящим бездомным, что встретил. Для поднятия кармы. Не сегодня-завтра _он_ вполне может стать одним из этих людей.

Последнюю двадцатку он оставил себе и купил на нее пиццу и упаковку пива. Какой смысл быть мучеником, в конце концов.

***

После пары дней вялого и безрезультатного поиска работы Питер решил собраться с духом, пойти поговорить с хозяином и попытаться уговорить его подождать с оплатой еще месяц. Чем бы это ему не помогло. Но его ждал сюрприз.

– Ваша аренда оплачена. Долг и три месяца вперед.

– Как? – спросил Питер, с сосущим ощущением в животе ощущая, что знает, как. Чего он не знал – почему.

– Милая молодая пара зашла сюда и оплатила, всего пару часов назад.

Угадал. Кэффри вернулся… и играл в какую-то игру. Питер был глубоко раздражен и в то же время заинтригован. Где-то глубоко внутри что-то пробудилось – прежнее любопытство, жажда знать, радостное предвкушение увидеть, сможет ли он разгадать один из ходов Нила и Элизабет, прежде чем они его сделают.

Вернувшись в квартиру – которая, очевидно, была в его распоряжении еще на три месяца, с плесенью на ковре и всем прочим, – Питер достал блокнот и пиво и начал делать заметки. _Кэффри в городе_ , написал он наверху, затем зачеркнул и исправил: _Кэффри и Митчелл в городе._

Он перечислил все немногочисленные факты – даты и примерные перемещения, по крайней мере, насколько он мог предположить по коробке на пороге и их визиту к владельцу дома. Вся известная деятельность – немного. Он вытащил из шкафа единственный вещдок, коробку, и убрал со стола стопку газет и пустые пивные бутылки, чтобы водрузить туда ее.

Потом остановился на середине. Ему хотелось смеяться. _Ты собираешь дело, Берк. Дело для чего? И почему?_ Он больше не был копом. Что бы ни задумали Кэффри и Митчелл, и почему бы им ни заинтересовались, он никогда не узнает; он был небольшой частью какого-то гораздо большего плана.

Он знал, что напиваться в подобном настроении – не лучшая идея, но не видел ни единой причины воздержаться – ну, кроме одной, и очень веской: у него закончилось пиво. Он оставил на столе то, что пытался не считать документами по делу, и направился вниз по улице в маленький винный магазин на углу. Это был мрачный вечер, низкое серое небо грозило дождем.

Когда он вернулся, дверь в квартиру была слегка приоткрыта.

Питер пожалел, что у него нет пистолета. Однако у него было предчувствие, кто мог вломиться в его квартиру. Следов взлома не было заметно, хотя он был уверен, что запер дверь перед уходом.

Он поднял слегка звякнувший пакет – можно замахнуться им в противника, если он ошибается – и ногой толкнул дверь.

Он не ошибался. Нил Кэффри прислонился к буфету, просматривая заметки Питера.

– Ты! – сказал Питер.

Нил умиротворяюще поднял руки. Насколько мог судить Питер, он не был вооружен.

– Хочу напомнить, что у тебя нет полномочий меня арестовать.

– Я могу произвести гражданский арест, – сказал Питер. – Ты вломился в мою квартиру.

– Да, – признал Нил. Он оглянулся на полуоткрытое окно, с почти увядшим базиликом на подоконнике. – Тогда я выскочу в окно.

– Мы на четвертом этаже.

– Я _хорошо_ умею выскакивать в окна, – улыбнулся Нил. – Хочешь на это посмотреть, или будешь хорошим хозяином и предложишь мне выпить?

Питер гневно глянул на него. Нил улыбнулся в ответ, невинно и дружелюбно. Питер вздохнул, вытащил из пакета бутылку пива и подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки.

– На.

Нил, не дотрагиваясь до бутылки, глянул на ярлык.

– Знаешь, я не большой любитель пива…

– Ты в моей квартире. В которую вломился. Если хочешь выпить, будешь пить мое пиво. – Питер открыл крышки двух бутылок и поставил одну на стол перед Нилом. Он подумал заблокировать путь к окну, но ему было правда любопытно.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Восхищаюсь твоей бумажной работой, в основном. – Нил махнул на блокнот. – Очень тщательно.

– Всегда документируй всё, – сказал Питер. – Где милая мисс Митчел?

– Миссис Кэффри, – поправил его Нил. – Недалеко.

_Вероятно, на крыше здания напротив со снайперской винтовкой,_ нервно глянул на окно Питер. Потом прижал Нила взглядом.

– Ладно, давай к делу, Кэффри. Ты в моей квартире, которую только что оплатил. Пьешь мое пиво, за которое _не_ платил. Что тебе нужно?

– Может, я просто хотел поздороваться, – предположил Нил.

– Ну-ну. Если пытаешься во что-то меня втянуть, можешь не стараться, – бросил Питер. – Я больше не в ФБР. У меня нет ничего, что ты мог бы хотеть.

Нил выглядел неловко; нет, даже больше – виновато.

– Да, насчет этого. Дело в том, что мы, вроде как. Сожалеем. Что ты потерял работу.

_И стоило бы,_ было первой мыслью Питера, но, что ж… забавно, но он не держал на них зла за это, не больше чем, наверное, они бы затаили злобу, удайся ему поймать одного или обоих и упрятать в тюрьму. Они просто делали то, что делали, как и он сам. Они обыграли его честно и справедливо (ну, вообще-то, через коварную манипуляцию, но это была их козырная карта, и это он не был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы раскусить их игру вовремя).

Нил по-прежнему нервно смотрел на него.

– Дай-ка уложить это в голове, – сказал Питер. – Вы дали мне коробку денег как – не знаю, какую-то нелепую форму извинения?

– Не совсем, _–_ быстро сказал Нил. – У тебя были небольшие проблемы с тем, чтобы, э, снова встать на ноги после потери работы. Мы хотели помочь. Вот и всё.

Питер неверяще уставился на него.

– Вы двое _шпионите_ за мной?

– Конечно нет, – в усмешке Нила не было раскаяния. – Скорее, проверяем.

– Я правда должен тебя арестовать.

– Окно, – многозначительно сказал Нил.

– Я не приму краденые деньги, Кэффри. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Забудь об этом.

– Мы поняли, когда ты их отдал, – сказал Нил. – Поэтому и заплатили прямо за аренду.

– Думаете, что загнали меня в угол, да?

Нил закатил глаза.

– Это _подарок,_ Питер. Ты понимаешь, что такое подарок, да? Я даю тебе что-то, ты говоришь спасибо…

– А теперь мы еще и по именам, – Питер глотнул пива. Это было необходимо для подержания разговора. – Чудесно.

Нил улыбнулся, тоже глотнул пива, скорчил гримасу и отставил бутылку.

– Знаешь, я собирался просто заглянуть и убедиться, что ты не сделаешь что-нибудь глупое из принципа, например, съедешь…

– Раз ты знаешь мой адрес, я об этом подумываю.

– Но я еще не ужинал, и не возражал бы продолжить этот разговор в каком-нибудь менее... – он оглянулся на беспорядок, – э, менее _этом_ месте.

– Ты приглашаешь меня на _ужин_? – возмущенно и с неверием спросил Питер.

– Желательно куда-то, где есть приличное вино.

И вот так он оказался в приятном итальянском ресторанчике с известным разыскиваемым преступником… который в придачу нес ответственность за то, что подставил его и лишил работы.

– Не могу поверить, что это делаю, – пробормотал Питер, поправляя салфетку на коленях. – Я должен сдать тебя в ближайший полицейский участок.

– Где объяснишь, что твоя аренда оплачена преступником, которого ты только что сдал? – радостно спросил Нил.

– Твою мать, – не сдержался Питер. Пожилая пара за соседним столиком возмущенно оглянулась на него. Питер вскинул руки, извиняясь, и склонился к Нилу. – Так _вот_ что ты здесь делаешь? Ловишь меня на крючок на случай, если я снова нападу на твой след?

– Вообще-то я не думал об этом таким образом, – признался Нил. – Полагаю, это выглядит так с определенной точки зрения. И я не могу отрицать, что это дает нам определенный рычаг. Но мы правда хотели просто сделать подарок. Без обязательств.

– С вами всегда есть обязательства, – пробормотал Питер, но тут подошел официант, и ему пришлось воздержаться от обсуждения украденных денег или чего-то подобного.

Печально было то, что он наслаждался вечером, что вероятно было грустным комментарием на тему, как давно он уже не скрещивал словесные мечи с равным соперником. Питеру всегда нравились сообразительные. За Нилом было интересно гоняться, и с ним было интересно разговаривать, даже при наличии сильного подтекста, что как только разговор повернет в направлении, которое не понравится Нилу, или Питер потянется за телефоном, Нил нырнет в ближайшую дверь. Оставив Питера оплачивать счет, которого он не мог себе позволить, так что в его интересах было поощрять Нила продолжать разговаривать, а не заставлять удирать.

Это не имело ничего общего с искренним наслаждением его компанией.

Ну. Может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Нил проводил Питера до квартиры. Питер поглядывал, не окажется ли по дороге полицейских машин, просто на случай, если передумает не сдавать Нила. Естественно, когда тебе нужны копы, их никогда не дождешься.

– Ну так, все-таки, где Элизабет? Все еще вместе?

– Конечно, мы еще вместе, и я же сказал, недалеко.

Низкие, серые облака наконец прорвались дождем, и последние пятьдесят метров до крыльца они преодолели бегом. Стряхивая капли со шляпы, Нил сказал:

– Правда, Питер – Толедо? – Его голос звучал обвиняюще.

– Я когда-нибудь оспаривал твой жизненный выбор?

– Ну… да, – сказал Нил. – Все время. Особенно когда пытался арестовать меня за него.

– Только когда ты нарушаешь закон, – возразил Питер. – Я про вещи вроде того, в каком городе живешь или эти немыслимо показные костюмы, которые носишь.

– Ну вот, ты опять. Я купил тебе ужин, разве нет?

Питер заметил искру в глазах Нила, сделал глубокий вдох и строго запретил себе дальше поддаваться на наживку.

– Если ты действительно хочешь загладить вину, мог бы дать мне свой адрес.

– Чтобы ты вызвал Интерпол? Нет, спасибо.

– Интерпол? – навострил уши Питер. – Значит, заграница?

– Ну нет. Я уже дал тебе все намеки, что собирался.

Питер открыл дверь в квартиру, и Нил прислонился к стене, не выказывая намерения зайти. Половина ламп на лестнице не работала, и в тусклом свете из тени под полями шляпы голос Нила казался безликим.

– Правда, Питер, тебе нужно что-то сделать со своей жизнью. Что-то изменить.

Уперев руки в бедра, Питер возмущенно глянул на него с порога.

– Не могу поверить, что ты читаешь мне лекции, потому что моя жизнь не удовлетворяет твоим стандартам.

– Дело не в том, что она не удовлетворяет _моим_ стандартам; проблема в том, что она не удовлетворяет _твоим_ , – сказал Нил, и пока Питер это обдумывал, Нил наклонил шляпу и повернулся. – Увидимся.

– Эй! – сказал Питер, но Нил уже исчез, растворился в тени, словно и не появлялся. И на мгновение Питер ощутил странную утрату.

***

Оплаченная аренда предоставила ему льготный период, но каждый раз, как он просматривал газеты в поисках очередного низкооплачиваемого места охранника, слышал в затылке голос Нила, говорящий, что он может лучше, чем эта жизнь. Это бы меньше раздражало, не будь такой правдой.

В конце концов он устроился клерком на неполный рабочий день в круглосуточном винном магазине рядом с домом, чтобы зарабатывать на еду и пиво, пока размышляет о жизни. Он листал рекламные каталоги местных университетов, подумывая пройти какие-нибудь курсы повышения квалификации, а потом попытаться все-таки пустить в дело диплом бухгалтера. Проблема заключалась в том, что бухгалтерия тоже не походила на то, чем он хочет заниматься. Его всегда привлекал проблеморешательный аспект математики, но это казалось таким сухим и стерильным по сравнению с работой в ФБР.

Еще одна случайная возможность свалилась на него, когда он заметил объявление на фонаре рядом с винной лавкой: молодежный центр искал добровольцев на позицию тренера по баскетболу. Он пошел, записался, и через пару дней обучал ребятишек, жизни большинства которых делали жизнь Питера похожей на ленивую прогулку по дороге из желтого кирпича.

Он все еще дрейфовал, но это казалось меньше скольжением вниз и больше…ну, он не был уверен. Ожиданием, что что-то произойдет, может быть. Только он не был уверен, что именно.

Но что-то произошло, где-то через месяц после визита Нила. Возвращаясь поздно вечером из молодежного центра, Питер увидел незапертую дверь и пробивавшуюся из-под нее полоску света. Воры, по крайней мере, обычные, не стали бы включать свет, так что он вздохнул и открыл дверь.

– Нил…

Но это был не Нил. Питер остановился на пороге. Квартира была убрана, или по крайней мере наполовину – газеты и старые упаковки были убраны в мусорные мешки, и его поздняя гостья собирала по квартире разбросанные книжки в дешевых бумажных обложках и аккуратно складывала в картонные коробки. Она подняла глаза и чуть улыбнулась.

– Элизабет, – невыразительно сказал Питер.

Элизабет выпрямилась. На ней был безупречный лимонно-желтый брючный костюм, широкополая шляпа и белые кружевные перчатки. Она казалась так же не на месте в его грязной дешевой квартире, как алмазное кольцо в канализации.

– У вас есть пылесос? – спросила она. – Я искала, но не нашла.

– Я, э... – Питер ощущал, что не поспевает за разговором и лихорадочно пытается нагнать. – Не думаю.

– Это многое объясняет. – Она глянула на наполовину заполненные коробки с книгами, и снова на него со слегка смущенной улыбкой. – Извините, я знаю, это ваша квартира, и я вошла без разрешения. Я вас ждала, и мне нужно было чем-то заняться, так что…

– Ничего. Я так давно не видел ковер, что уже забыл, какого он цвета. – Она нерешительно улыбнулась, и Питер быстро сказал: – Это шутка, ясно? Какого цвета, потому что он был покрыт… Ладно, объяснять шутки, наверное, не очень… Хотите сесть? – он лихорадочно огляделся в поисках кресла, сбросил его содержимое на пол и подтолкнул к ней.

– Спасибо. – Она села, и, к ее чести, даже не смахнула с кресла пыль, хотя, судя по лицу, подумывала об этом.

– Принести вам выпить? У меня только пиво – не знаю, любите ли вы его...

– С удовольствием, – сказала она.

Он открыл две бутылки. И повисла тишина.

– Ну так, – сказал Питер. – Вы…

_Хорошо выглядите_ , хотел он сказать, только это было не так. Под большими голубыми глазами залегли тени, и хотя она была абсолютно собрана, на ней был минимум макияжа, и она продолжала теребить ручки сумочку, потягивая пиво.

Вместо этого он спросил:

– Вы в порядке? Кто-то сделал вам что-то плохое?

– Я в порядке, – быстро ответила она. – Спасибо. Это мило _. Вы_ милый. – Она встала и поставила почти нетронутую бутылку на столик. – Агент Бёрк…

– Я больше не _агент_ , – сказал он, резче, чем намеревался, и его увольнение повисло в воздухе между ними, неожиданное и осязаемое присутствие в комнате.

– Нет, – тихо сказала она. – Полагаю, нет.

Она сжала руки.

– _Мистер_ Бёрк, мне нужна... – казалось, ей трудно извлечь слова. – Ваша помощь.

– Вам. Нужна. Моя помощь. – Он правда не знал, как должен отреагировать.

– Я знаю, – сказала Элизабет, глядя на него невозможно голубыми и невозможно грустными глазами. – Я _знаю_ , чего прошу, и знаю, что у вас есть все причины отказать. Но мне больше не к кому обратиться.

– Что насчет Нила? – спросил Питер и не удержался от крошечной, мелочной надежды, что, может быть, Элизабет завязала с преступной жизнью и разошлась с Нилом. Разве что из-за этого ему стало жаль Нила, и серьезно, ему пора перестать общаться с разыскиваемыми преступниками; это добром не кончается.

– Нил и есть проблема, – сказала Элизабет. – Он в беде, мистер Бёрк. И мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы спасти его.

Он должен был ее выставить. Вызвать полицию и сдать ее.

Но он смахнул с дивана остатки вещей, освобождая место для них двоих.

– Мистер Бёрк – мой отец. Зови меня Питером.

***

Рассказ Элизабет оказался более или менее тем, чего ожидал Питер. Они с Нилом проворачивали дело – разрабатывали нефтяного магната по имени Брансон, который оказался тесно связан с международной организованной преступностью. И Нил исчез.

– Не думаю, что его убили, – сказала Элизабет. – По крайней мере, пока. Но я понятия не имею, куда его увезли. И я в этом совсем не разбираюсь. Я не умею выслеживать пропавших.

– И ты пришла проконсультироваться с экспертом.

Ему пришло в голову, что он должен быть оскорблен. Черт, что должен вызвать полицию. Но он был заинтригован, особенно когда она открыла сумочку и вытащила пачку компьютерных распечаток – недавние расходы Брансона по кредитке, копии билетов на самолет и тому подобное.

– Мы выполняем домашнюю работу, – объяснила Элизабет, раскладывая их на диване, и улыбнулась. На ее щеках появились ямочки. – Лучше и полнее, чем ФБР.

– ФБР использует _ордера_ , – многозначительно сказал Питер. – Когда ты видела Нила в последний раз?

Они не спали всю ночь, отслеживая перемещения Нила и Брансона за последние несколько дней. Чем больше Питер узнавал, тем меньше ему это нравилось. Оказалось, Брансон был тесно связан с преступным кланом Цернак, работающим во Франции, Бельгии и Восточной Европе. Нил и Элизабет сталкивались с ними раньше пару раз.

– Они пытались нас завербовать, – объяснила Элизабет. – Мы отказались. С тех пор все было немного рискованно. Ты знаешь их? – спросила она, увидев гримасу Питера.

– Я знаю _о_ них. Плохие новости.

В любом случае, Элизабет волновалась, что один из Цернаков раскрыл Нила. Нил вошел в офис Брансона вчера утром, согласно последний шаг в плане заменить одну из картин в личной коллекции Брансона подделкой (Элизабет не уточнила, какую именно). Он так и не появился на встрече с Элизабет за обедом. Как только Элизабет начала задавать вопросы и обнаружила, что работники Брансона заявляют, будто никогда не видели Нила, она полностью вышла из игры и залегла на дно.

– Ты считаешь, что они схватили его и теперь ищут тебя.

– Я не заметила слежки, – сказала Элизабет. – В этот раз я занималась только закулисной работой; они могут догадываться, что я в городе, потому что знают, что мы с Нилом работаем вместе, но, думаю, мне ничего не угрожает. А вот Нилу…

Ее невозмутимая маска на миг соскользнула, обнажив неприкрытую панику. Питер застыл; он никогда не умел обращаться с плачущими женщинами. Но Элизабет справилась с собой и слегка натянуто улыбнулась ему.

– Вы эксперт в поиске пропавших, агент… – она помедлила. – Питер. С чего начнем?

***

Как только на Восточном побережье начали открываться офисы, Питер связался с парой старых знакомых в Интерполе. Первые двое бросили трубку, но затем он приятно поболтал со старым приятелем из Квантико, рассказавшим ему последние сплетни вокруг парижской организованной преступности.

– Похоже, Янко Цернак, один из младших сыновей клана, пару дней назад был в Нью-Йорке, – сказал Питер, когда Элизабет с надеждой глянула на него. – Рутинные встречи с преступными семьями Нью-Йорка, обычная дипломатическая чепуха. Два дня назад он вернулся в Париж, на несколько дней раньше ожидаемого, и не один. Личность спутника никому не известна. Он уезжал один.

– Нил, – выдохнула Элизабет. – Его забрали в Европу.

Она не спрашивала, как его заставили сотрудничать, наверняка пробежав тот же список вариантов, что и Питер: либо пригрозили, что сделают что-нибудь с Элизабет, либо накачали Нила наркотиками, либо какая-то комбинация обоих.

Элизабет вытащила телефон.

– Кому ты звонишь?

– Покупаю билеты до Парижа, – спокойно ответила она, словно это было само собой разумеющимся.

– Ты не пойдешь против Цернаков одна, – неверяще сказал Питер.

Элизабет спокойно смерила его взглядом.

– У меня нет выбора.

– Слушай, позволь мне поговорить с Интерполом. Это похищение. Мы можем привлечь местные власти…

– И что потом? – потребовала Элизабет. – Как думаешь, насколько парижской полиции захочется вмешиваться в конфликт между двумя группами преступников? Нил не похищенная домохозяйка из пригорода, мистер Бёрк. Они бы из штанов выпрыгивали, чтобы его спасти, но только будь он на _твоей_ стороне закона. А так лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться – что они спасут его, чтобы экстрадировать в США для долгого тюремного заключения. А скорее всего, просто не станут вмешиваться и подождут, пока все уладится само собой.

Питер с отвращением осознал, что она была права.

– И что, ты собираешься броситься на них в одиночку? Элизабет, мы говорим о восточно-европейской мафии старой закалки. Эти веселые парни сжигают людей заживо за попытку предательства…. – Он замолчал, когда Элизабет вздрогнула, запоздало вспомнив, что они могут говорить о будущем ее мужа.

Учитывая, что и Нил, и Элизабет были профессиональными преступниками, иногда они казались странно невинными. Словно дети, играющие с силами, которых не понимали. Питер сделал глубокий вдох и понадеялся, что не пожалеет о том, что собирался сказать.

– Слушай, по крайней мере, не лети одна.

– Питер Берк, – она усмехнулась, но ее голос сломался. – Вы предлагаете лететь со мной в Париж?

– Очевидно, – устало сказал Питер. – Бери два билета, пока я не передумал.

***

Каким-то образом она достала билеты на дневной рейс. Удивительно, что могут купить деньги, даже украденные деньги. Питер попытался поспать в самолете, зная, что во Франции ему понадобятся все силы, и вымотанный после прошлой бессонной ночи. Но он был слишком на взводе, чтобы заснуть глубоко, и каждый раз, как выныривал из дремоты, Элизабет тоже не спала, глядя на проплывающую под ними землю.

– Оно правда того стоит? – тихо спросил он. Они летели первым классом, впервые в жизни Питера. Было недурно, пришлось ему признать, но если ценой было всегда оглядываться через плечо на обманутых тобой людей и оставлять за собой след разбитых жизней, он бы согласился на свою убогую квартирку во мгновение ока. – Красивая одежда, шикарные отели и дорогие вещи – это правда оправдывает все остальное? Необходимость всегда убегать, не иметь возможности остановиться?

– Мы счастливы, – сказала Элизабет. – Нам нравится эта жизнь.

– А что насчет этической стороны? Ваша жизнь построена на отнимании вещей у людей, которые купили их и заплатили за них деньги. И не надо говорить, что вы крадете только у тех, кто достаточно богат, чтобы это себе позволить. Если вы только не спрашиваете заранее жертв, не возражают ли они отдать вам их вещи.

Элизабет пожала плечами и снова глянула в окно.

– Похоже, ты уже все решил, так какая разница, что я скажу?

– Есть разница, потому что… – он замолчал, разочарованный. _Есть разница, потому что ты лучше этого_ , хотел он сказать, но вдруг понял, что повторит ровно то, что Нил сказал _ему_ на ступенях его дрянной квартиры.

– Есть разница, потому что вы ведете жизнь, которую, по сути, нельзя поддерживать, не причиняя вреда людям, – наконец очень тихо сказал Питер. – Я знаю не понаслышке, поверь мне.

– Это была самозащита, – резко возразила Элизабет.

– Я знаю. И странное дело, я вас даже не виню. – Он не удержался от улыбки. – В конечном счете я бы вас поймал, знаешь.

– Я _знаю!_ – сказала Элизабет. – Поэтому нам и пришлось вывести тебя из игры.

– Но я не шахматная фигура, я человек, – заметил Питер. – Элизабет, вы с Нилом разрушили мою _жизнь_. Если ты можешь сидеть здесь и говорить, что вы ничуть не переживаете, в моем шкафу стоит картонная коробка, которая говорит об обратном.

В быстрой вспышке улыбки Элизабет было что-то от Нила.

– Ты сохранил коробку?

– Прекрати менять тему.

В это раз в брошенном на него косом взгляде было больше вины, чем гнева.

– Я не буду говорить, что мы никогда не сожалели ни о чем, что сделали. Но, Питер – мы тоже люди. Как и все, кого ты когда-либо посадил в тюрьму. Ты говоришь, что мы наживаемся на человеческом горе, и возможно, в этом есть какая-то правда, не буду лгать – но ты правда считаешь, что ты настолько выше нас?

Это был тупик. Питер решил снова попытаться поспать. Когда он приоткрыл глаз, Элизабет снова глядела в окно отсутствующим взглядом.

***

Питер редко бывал за границей. Выполняя пару заданий ФБР, он пересекал границы Канады и Мексики, плюс как-то раз съездил в Англию с семьей, когда был маленьким. Париж оказался перегрузкой для органов чувств. Ему хотелось иметь свободное время понаслаждаться им, но Элизабет была не единственной, кто ощущал хватающую их за пятки неотложность. От Нила не было вестей уже три дня, и он провел сутки в Париже с Янко Цернаком. Возможно, они уже опоздали. Ради Нила и ради Элизабет Питер пытался убедить себя, что время еще было.

Снятое ими жилье, по мнению Питера, представляло собой очередную экстравагантную демонстрацию набитых кошельков: особняк с личной террасой, выходящей на тихую улочку в отдаленном от туристического центра районе. Питер блаженствовал в первом за месяц душе с неограниченным объемом горячей воды и не пытающимся отвалиться краном. После этого Элизабет отвела его в кафе на краю улицы на обед…или ужин, что бы то ни было. Перелет вкупе с бессонной ночью окончательно сбили внутренние часы Питера, и он продолжать глядеть на часы просто чтобы узнать, утро сейчас или вечер. Однако Элизабет выглядела абсолютно свежей в новом элегантном сарафане. Она спрятала волосы под блондинистым париком, так небрежно, словно постоянно этим занималась. Что, пожалуй, так и было. Она сделала заказ на быстром французском.

– Я позвонила другу, который, возможно, сможет нам помочь, – сказала Элизабет, откусывая круассан. – Он скоро прибудет в Париж.

– Как именно помочь? – спросил Питер. – Мы говорим о той помощи, которая появляется с запасами оружия, которых хватит для личной армии? – он заново наполнил бокал заказанным ей красным вином. Он не был поклонником вина, по крайней мере, не ценителем, но оно было правда вкусным. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что он практически не спал уже двое суток, и последнее, что ему нужно – напиться в чужой стране, в компании женщины, в которую он до сих пор был чуть-чуть влюблен, и которая была женой преступника и разыскивалась ФБР.

– Нет, скорее с большой коробкой фальшивых усов. Не спрашивай. Но он знает людей, и никто лучше него не умеет выуживать информацию из разных источников. И в любом случае он не собирался оставаться в стороне.

– И когда я увижу этого друга?

– Никогда, – сказала Элизабет. – В ФБР о нем не слышали, и он собирается, чтобы так и оставалось.

– Я больше не в ФБР.

– Неправда, – сказала она. Это прозвучало мягко, почти нежно. – Ты агент ФБР до мозга костей, Питер. Это внутри тебя. Поверь мне, такие, как мы, это видим. Ты никогда от этого не избавишься.

– Если ты говоришь о целостности, я не хочу от нее избавляться.

И снова их разговор уткнулся в глухую стену. Они налегли на еду, и Питер снова подлил себе вина, даже зная, что это не лучшая идея.

Просто он так легко мог представить себе эту сцену совсем с другой стороны, как, без сомнения, видел ее официант. Они вдвоем, в кафе, в утреннем парижском солнце…. Двое американских туристов, мужчина и женщина. У женщины простое золотое кольцо. Может, они женаты несколько лет и наконец накопили на отпуск…

Но фантазия разваливалась, потому что Элизабет, стильная и элегантная, в безупречном парике, была не из тех женщин, что обращают внимание на таких, как он. И кроме того, он был не из тех, кто подбивает клинья к жене друга.

…в смысле, к жене _почти незнакомца._ Вообще к чьей-нибудь жене.

Он определенно слишком много выпил. Питер отодвинул бокал.

***

Вернувшись в особняк, Питер проковылял в ближайшую спальню и рухнул там, пытаясь избавиться от похмелья и смены часовых поясов. Он все еще был заторможенным и усталым, когда пару часов спустя его разбудили голоса.

Он обнаружил Элизабет на террасе, пьющую вино в компании двоих незнакомцев, высокого блондина и коротышки в широкополой шляпе и с огромной, торчащей во все стороны, явно фальшивой бородой.

– Я бы тоже не стал ждать до утра, – говорил блондин, а потом увидел Питера и замолчал.

Повисла краткая неловкая пауза, потом блондин что-то коротко сказал Элизабет на французском; она ответила так же, а потом улыбнулась Питеру и потянулась за четвертым бокалом.

– Питер. Очень рада, что ты к нам присоединился. Это наш местный друг, Жан-Марк, а это…

– Боб, – сказал коротышка.

– Боб, – не моргнув глазом, повторила Элизабет.

Питер неохотно сел. Никто не спрашивал, кто он такой или что здесь делает, хотя "Боб" продолжал кидать на него косые, глубоко подозрительные взгляды. Элизабет кратко рассказала, что он пропустил – или, подумал Питер, ту часть, которой они готовы были поделиться. Они нашли Нила, или по крайней мере определили его наиболее вероятное местоположение, на близлежащей вилле Цернаков. На улицах говорили, что Цернаки отвезли туда одного из своих врагов, американца.

– Скажу прямо, – сказал Жан-Марк. Он едва притронулся к вину. – Я не ожидаю, что Нил долго продержится в их руках. Ты должна вытащить его оттуда и быстро.

– Попасть внутрь будет непросто, – сказала Элизабет. – Они знают, кто я, и смогут меня опознать.

– Они не видели _меня_ , – сказал Боб.

– Или меня, – сказал Питер, и все трое посмотрели на него. – Что? Думаете, я сюда прилетел только чтобы сидеть сложа руки? Я хочу помочь. Я серьезно.

Элизабет, склонив голову к плечу, рассматривала Питера так, словно никогда не видела его прежде

– Как у тебя с актерским мастерством?

– Я бывал под прикрытием. Хорошо.

– Это другое, – сказала Элизабет.

– При всем уважении, это больше похоже на операцию ФБР, чем на аферу. Простое проникновение и захват, с… – он оглядел собравшихся за столом, – минимальным прикрытием. Я спланировал много таких. У вас есть план виллы?

Несмотря на напряжение и очевидную усталость Элизабет, на ее щеках снова появились ямочки. Она достала из сумочки блокнотик и ручку и передала Жан-Марку, который бросил на Питера настороженный взгляд и начал рисовать. По быстрым штрихам карандаша стало очевидно, что он художник, что объясняло, откуда Элизабет и Нил знают его. И Питер готов спорить на последний доллар, что не все свои рисунки он продает под собственным именем.

Не имея много времени на приготовления, они остановились на очень простом плане. По словам Жан-Марка, в виллу регулярно приезжали машины системы доставки, включая фургон прачечной, приезжавший каждый вечер. У Жан-Марка был друг в прачечной, и он считал, что им удастся подкупить пару человек и отпустить на вечер служащих, пока Жан-Марк возьмет грузовик. Точнее, за рулем будет Питер. Поскольку Элизабет и Жан-Марк были известны Цернакам, они буду прятаться в кузове.

– У меня нет международных водительских прав, – запротестовал Питер.

Этим он заслужил презрительные взгляды от Жан-Марка и коротышки с бородой. Элизабет сказала:

– Мы вламываемся в дом мафиози, чтобы выкрасть жертву похищения. Думаю, если нас поймают, отсутствие прав будет наименьшей нашей проблемой.

Питер попытался об этом не думать.

– А что насчет него? – спросил он, ткнув в коротышку.

– Они привыкли видеть впереди двух человек, – сказал Жан-Марк. – Моззи будет вторым.

– Эй! – возмущенно воскликнул коротышка, яростно глянув на Жан-Марка. – Имена! _Большое_ спасибо, что выдал меня федералам.

– Бывшим федералам, – сказал Питер.

– Как хочешь, Джей Эдгар, – сказал Моззи. – В любом случае, это не сработает. Федерал не говорит по-французски, а я не думаю, что мой акцент сойдет за местный.

– Точно не сойдет, – сказал Жан-Марк. – Он прав. Я поведу, Моззи сядет вперед. Будет почти темно, если повезет, охрана не узнает меня.

– Удача, – пробормотал Моззи.

– Это все, что у нас есть, – сказала Элизабет.

***

Больше времени на планирование не было. Они и так достаточно затянули; упусти они эту возможность, им пришлось бы придумать другой план, или попробовать снова следующей ночью. А судя по тому, что они рассказали, и тому, что Питер знал о Цернаках, Нил мог не дожить до следующей ночи.

У них были пистолеты, два деловых «глока» 19 калибра, о происхождении которых Питер понятия не имел; должно быть, их принес Жан-Марк или оставил хозяин виллы, кем бы он ни был. Жан-Марк взял один, Элизабет второй. Она переоделась в джинсы и темный свитер, подходящая одежда для подкрадывания в темноте.

– Я думал, вы с Нилом не любите оружие.

– _Нил_ не любит оружие, – сказала Элизабет и заткнула пистолет за пояс джинсов, под свитер.

Питеру оружия никто не предложил, что его беспокоило, пока он не подумал о последствиях быть пойманным с нелегальным оружием в чужой стране. Он и так балансировал на самой грани закона. (Черт. Да что себе врать. Он давно переступил эту грань, и предложи они ему пистолет, он бы взял его, не раздумывая. Но в каком-то смысле было неплохо, что они не доверяли ему настолько, чтобы предложить; по крайней мере, ему не пришлось принимать это решение).

Элизабет и Жан-Марк отправились добывать грузовик. Питер и коротышка – Моззи – должны были встретиться с ними в оговоренном месте, которое Питеру, видимо, знать не позволялось; все трое продолжали переходить на французский, когда он был рядом.

– Не могу поверить, что мы работаем с федералами, – пробормотал Моззи, пока они ждали в темноте у дороги. – Что ж, в нужде с кем не поведешься, полагаю. – Он остро глянул на Питера. – Ну так, все же, почему ты здесь?

– Почему ты хочешь знать?

– Ну, во-первых, если ты это все подстроил, чтобы выдать нас твоим фбровским дружкам, я бы хотел иметь наготове план побега.

– Словно его у тебя _нет_ , – сказал Питер. – Я знаю, как подобные вам работают.

– Туше, – сказал Моззи. Настала тишина, потом он сказал совсем другим тоном:

– Если ты собираешься предать Нила и Элизабет, ты не найдешь места на земле, где сможешь спрятаться от меня.

Питер глянул на него. Он знал Моззи всего три часа, и коротышка совсем не выглядел грозным – особенно с этой немыслимой бородой – но Питер ему поверил.

Через какое-то время Питер сказал:

– Если хочешь знать правду, я понятия не имею, почему я это делаю. Часть меня знает, что я должен был вызвать полицию, как только Элизабет появилась в моей гостиной. Но я не сделал этого тогда и не сделаю сейчас.

– Почему-то я тебе верю, – сказал Моззи. – Но чтобы ты знал, я тебе все равно не доверяю, федерал.

– Я и не ожидал, – сказал Питер. – Я тоже тебе не доверяю.

– Отлично. – Моззи потер руки. – Теперь, когда мы все выяснили, вот и наша попутка.

Взвизгнув тормозами, фургон остановился. Жан-Марк был за рулем. Питер предложил руку Элизабет, но она уже спрыгнула на землю без его помощи.

– Готовы? – спросила она, в основном обращаясь к Питеру.

– Нет,– сказал Питер, но, когда она забралась в кузов, последовал за ней.

Было относительно удобно – только они и пара мешков чистого белья. Когда Моззи захлопнул дверь и запер задвижку, внутри воцарилась полная темнота. Питер не подумал, что им придется положиться на других людей, чтобы выпустить их, и ощутил внезапную вспышку непривычной клаустрофобии. Тихое шуршание со стороны Элизабет давало знать, где она, но все заглушили шум и вибрация фургона.

Казалось, должно было быть что-то, что нужно сказать, пока они были только вдвоем, в темноте - но не было. Все уже сказано давным-давно, подумал Питер – и здесь, в фургоне, он отпустил все глупые фантазии, которыми когда-то развлекался – что она увидит неправильность своего пути и бросит преступную жизнь ради него. Вопреки всем ожиданиям и здравому смыслу, она казалась счастлива с Нилом. Поймать их и посадить за решетку было одним – это было его работой, его правом и его ответственностью. Но пытаться поймать ее в силок и подрезать крылья по любой другой причине было бы достойно осуждения.

Он не хотел сломать ее… или Нила. Никогда не хотел. _Ты совершал преступления, ты должен отсидеть свое_ – и он верил в это, правда, но больше всего он хотел, чтобы эти двое прекратили делать эти опасные, безрассудные вещи, из-за которых их когда-нибудь убьют. Он хотел, чтобы они перестали использовать эти острые, прекрасные мозги для нахождения новых, более творческих способов обманывать своих ближних, и сделали для мира что-то хорошее.

Фургон рывком остановился, вырывая его из мыслей. Впереди послышались голоса, слишком тихие, чтобы разобрать, даже говори они на знакомом ему языке. Питер затаил дыхание, Элизабет тоже притихла.

Казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем грузовик снова тронулся. Он сделал широкий разворот и остановился. Мотор заглох, а через мгновение заднюю дверь открыли.

Элизабет выскочила наружу, как только появилась щель, достаточная для ее тела. Питер последовал за ней и обнаружил себя на парковке позади широкой лужайки. Над ними нависала каменная стена виллы. В большей части окон было темно.

– У нас меньше времени, чем я надеялся, – прошептал Жан-Марк. – Кажется, один из охранников мог меня узнать. Пройдусь туда и поболтаю с ним. Моззи начнет разгружать фургон.

Когда он начал поворачиваться, Питер схватил его за плечо.

– А под поболтать ты имеешь в виду…

Жан-Марк сбросил его руку.

– Именно то, что сказал. Мы поболтаем, и я попытаюсь развеять его подозрения. Если я не смогу этого сделать – тогда да, я сделаю то, что должно быть сделано. Мы здесь, чтобы спасти нашего общего друга, верно?

– Ребята, – прошептал Моззи. – Часы тикают.

И Элизабет испарилась. Питер заметил ее дальше у стены. Оставив Моззи, ворча, таскать мешки с бельем, он догнал ее, когда она приоткрыла боковую дверь, заглянула туда и шмыгнула внутрь.

Они были в узком коридоре с каменным полом. Жан-Марк не смог рассказать им многое о планировке виллы. Но Элизабет, похоже, знала, куда идет.

– Ты бывала здесь раньше? – прошептал Питер.

– Нет, – шепнула она в ответ. – Но во всех таких старых домах большие винные погреба. Их я и ищу. Они под землей и практически звуконепроницаемы, отличное место для… Она замолчала, сглотнув.

Сжав зубы и с колотящимся сердцем, Питер последовал за ней.

Они нашли заднюю лестницу, каменные ступени которой спускались вниз, в темноту. Нащупывая путь в темноте, Питер укорил себя за то, что не подумал о фонарике. Но он начинал осознавать, что этот поспешно организованный рейд коммандос совсем не так похож на операцию группы по освобождению заложников, как ему казалось. Он ощущал нехватку пистолета как отсутствие конечности, и невольно всё касался места, где должна была висеть кобура.

Элизабет остановилась; Питер врезался в нее. Вокруг стояла кромешная, непроглядная тьма. Он услышал тихое щелканье открываемой двери. За ней света тоже не оказалось, но он услышал тихий шорох откуда-то из глубины темноты, и осознал, что за дверью скрывается куда большее пространство, чем он считал.

Он услышал, как Элизабет шарит по стене в поисках выключателя. Видимо, она его нашла, потому что неожиданный свет от ряда тусклых лампочек под потолком затопил подвал. Винный погреб оказался не просто большим, но огромным: обширное, похожее на пещеру пространство, армированное тяжелыми поперечными балками и закопченными за годы опорными стойками. Он активно использовался по назначению даже сегодня; по сторонам виднелись полки пыльных бутылок.

Элизабет вытащила пистолет. Она держала его с уверенностью кого-то, кто знал, как пользоваться оружием, и не боялся его. С подвязанными волосами и пистолетом в руках она могла бы быть полицейским под прикрытием. Она совсем не походила на милую, порядочную девушку со Среднего запада, какой казалась на всех фотографиях в ее досье.

Питер снова пожалел, что ему не дали оружия. Он подобрал затянутый паутиной обломок винной стойки и ухватил его как бейсбольную биту.

Они направились вглубь погреба. Потом Элизабет замерла, и Питер тоже. Впереди с металлической штанги в потолке свисали две пары наручников, одно кольцо их было разомкнуто. Грязный пол был заляпан темными потеками вроде машинного масла, какие-то старые, какие-то новее.

Элизабет тихо позвала, ее голос звучал намного ровнее чем, по мнению Питера, имел на то право:

– Нил?

Откуда-то из теней у стены, позади винной стойки, послышалось тихое:

– Эл?

Она сорвалась с места как ракета, перескакивая через препятствия. Когда Питер ее догнал, она уже стояла на коленях, обнимая Нила, темноволосая макушка которого уткнулась ей в плечо. Нил повторял ее имя снова и снова. Питер помедлил, вдруг ощутив себя лишним на их личном воссоединении.

– Вижу, можно было тебя и не спасать, – сказала Элизабет дрожащим голосом. – Раз ты выбрался сам и все такое.

– Ага, – хрипло прошептал Нил. – Но я оставил тебе пару вещей, например, пробраться мимо этих парней снаружи.

Он поднял голову и застыл, словно вспугнутый олень, при виде Питера.

– Сюрприз, – сухо сказал Питер, опускаясь по другую его сторону. – Идти сможешь?

– Конечно, смогу, – сказал Нил, а потом его ноги подогнулись, когда Элизабет попыталась его поднять. – А может, нет.

Им удалось его поднять, поддерживая с двух сторон. Нил был босиком и раздет до пояса, отчего становилось некомфортно очевидным, что его тело представляет собой один большой синяк. Питер был вполне уверен, что его плечо было вывихнуто, а затем вправлено снова; сустав был горячим и распухшим, и Нил зашипел от боли, когда Питер подсунул плечо под его руку, чтобы поддержать. Под его глазами темнели синяки, губы были разбиты, одна сторона лица покрыта засохшей кровью. С другой стороны, насколько Питер мог судить, с ним еще не сделали ничего непоправимого. У него все еще было обычное количество пальцев и ушей. Над ним неплохо поработали, но еще не добрались до настоящей забавы.

– Не мог отказаться от отпуска во Франции, да, Питер? – выдохнул Нил. От него несло потом и кровью. Его кожа была влажной и холодной.

– Очевидно, нет, – сказал Питер. – А может, от привычки гоняться за тобой так трудно избавиться, что теперь я занимаюсь этим бесплатно.

– Могу я ожидать целого взвода полицейских… – он закашлялся и задохнулся от боли. – Ой.

– Никакой полиции, – сказала Элизабет. – Но у нас есть фургон для белья.

– Когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь, как она тебя уговорила на это, Питер, – пробормотал Нил. Его голова свесилась на плечо Питера.

– Когда-нибудь _я сам_ хотел бы узнать, как она меня уговорила, – пробормотал Питер.

Когда они вышли на лестницу, на лестничном пролете вдруг зажегся свет. Двое мужчин наверху лестницы смеялись и болтали по-французски и явно были пьяны. Элизабет оставила Нила на попечении Питера и вытащила пистолет, прежде чем кто-то из мужчин успел это заметить. Они потянулись за собственными пистолетами. Она вывела их из строя двумя спокойными, точными выстрелами.

Питер в ужасе отшатнулся, но умудрился с силой затоптать всплески совести. _Ты теперь в их мире. Убить или быть убитым. Подмоги не будет._ Эти парни наверняка совершили много плохого. Но он никогда не убивал человека, вообще редко использовал служебное оружие, и он заставил себя смотреть на тела, когда он и Элизабет помогали Нилу перешагнуть через них. Заставлял себя запомнить, что, как бы ему не нравились Нил и Элизабет, _это_ был их мир: такими они были, такое они делали.

Когда они, спотыкаясь, выбрались в ночь, во всей вилле зажегся свет. Фургон под управлением Жан-Марка со скрипом притормозил перед ними, был за рулем. Моззи выскочил из кузова и помог Питеру и Элизабет завести Нила внутрь.

– Тебя неплохо обработали, да, _мон фрер_? – пробормотал Моззи, помогая Нилу лечь на мешки с грязным бельем.

Изнутри невозможно было закрыть дверь, а оставить их открытыми означало, что они будут беззащитны перед оружейным огнем, так что Питер соскочил и захлопнул двери как раз когда полдюжины вооруженных мужчин выбежали из парадной двери. Жан Марк тронулся с места; Питера протащило пару шагов, прежде чем он успел закинуть ноги на бампер, в который в ужасе и вцепился. Пуля содрала краску в дюймах от его носа.

– Жан-Марк! – крикнул он, но либо Жан-Марк предполагал, что все на борту, либо ему было все равно. Пули продолжали свистеть мимо, промахиваясь только благодаря чистой удаче и беспорядочному движению фургона.

Фургона промчался через распахнутые ворота и неожиданно круто повернул на границе съезда, и тогда непрочная хватка Питера не выдержала. Он сорвался с грузовика и скатился на насыпь. Он был потрясен и в синяках, но больше испуган, чем ранен. Люди на вилле определенно видели его, значит, могли увидеть и как он упал. Он поднялся на нетвердых ногах, перебрался через низкую каменную стену и пригнулся, когда на дорожку вылетели два автомобиля; их фары пронзили сумерки над его головой, прежде чем умчаться в ночь.

Дрожа, он прислонился к стене. _Ну, что теперь?_ Фургон уже на полпути к городу. Он понятия не имел, где он; только знал, что оставаться здесь слишком опасно.

Он не винил Жан-Марка за побег – ну, по крайней мере, рационально. Скорее всего, он посчитал, что все они в фургоне; он не видел происходящего сзади. И за ними гнались по пятам разгневанные мафиози. Наверное, он сам бы нажал на газ. Только… нельзя бросать людей, просто _нельзя_ – но, опять же, он снова рассуждал как коп. В мире Нила и Элизабет каждый был за себя.

Хотя нет, не всегда. Элизабет поставила на карту все, чтобы найти Нила и вернуть домой. Моззи и Жан-Марк тоже серьезно рисковали. Единственным, кто не вписывался в картину, был Питер; он не был частью их маленькой преступной команды. Он знал, что они не бросили его нарочно, но знал и то, что у них нет причин за ним возвращаться.

_Так что хватит философствовать и шевелись_. Он слышал шум голосом наверху дорожки. Скоро они начнут обыскивать снаружи виллы.

Он начал идти вдоль стены. Она кончилась у дороги, хотя Питер не знал, та ли это дорога или уже другая. Он глянул назад и попытался в голове составить карту. Но это было непросто, так как он ничего не видел во время поездки на виллу. Не так далеко позади лес прорезал луч фонарика.

Когда завибрировал его сотовый, он чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи. Он даже не был полностью уверен, что он работает во Франции. На экране высветилось «Лиз Маркс», что ни о чем ему не говорило, но осторожно прошептав: «Алло», он услышал голос Элизабет:

– Питер! Где ты? Что случилось?

– Я упал с грузовика, – прошептал он. – Подожди, меня преследуют. Нужно найти более безопасное место. Не могу пока говорить.

Он перескочил через дорогу. Там стоял лесок. Чуть углубившись в него, он шепнул.

– Лучше, но не в безопасности. Вы выбрались?

– _Они_ – да, – сказала Элизабет. – Меня высадили милей выше по дороге. Теперь скажи, где ты, и они нас подберут. Или нет, стой – если на твоем телефоне есть GPS, назови координаты, и я нагоню тебя через пару минут.

Он сказал ей координаты, но ему не хотелось вешать трубку и терять последнюю связь с единственными знакомыми людьми во всей стране.

– Я думал, вы меня бросите, – шепотом признался он.

– Наверное, стоило бы, – без обиняков ответила Элизабет. Она тяжело дышала, разговаривая на бегу. – Но, не знаю, что сказать – ты помог мне вернуть Нила, и, полагаю, я обязана тебе чуть большим, чем бросить умирать в пригороде Парижа. И Нил тоже психовал, что надо за тобой вернуться, так что меня ждала бы ссора в любом случае – о. это ты там?

Через минуту она присела рядом с ним, тяжело дыша.

– Они повсюду. Я ускользнула от по крайней мере трех патрулей по пути сюда. – К неверию Питера, она усмехалась, показывая в темноте белые зубы. – Ну, разве не весело?

– Нет! – шепнул в ответ Питер. – Ты видела, что они сделали с Нилом – думаешь, они станут церемониться, если схватят нас? Где, ты говорила, наша машина?

– Идем. – Она дернула его за руку, и пересекши узкую полосу леса, они оказались в поле с рядами растений; Питер осознал, что это винные лозы, когда тяжелая кисть винограда хлестнула его по лицу. На минуту они остановились чтобы Элизабет могла позвонить. Разговор велся на французском и был очень короток.

– Жан-Марк знает, где мы, – сказала Элизабет. – Он подберет нас на дальней стороне виноградника.

Они вышли из рядов винограда, как раз когда фургон притормозил рядом с жутким скрипом. Питер и Элизабет залезли в кабину; Жан Марк тронулся с места, не успел Питера закрыть дверь. Было тесно, Элизабет зажата между мужчинами.

Пока они ехали по узким темным дорогам, Жан Марк и Элизабет вели разговор, который Питер не мог понять, и это расстраивало еще больше, чем отсутствие пистолета. Глянув на него, Элизабет сказала:

– Он считает, что сбросил их с хвоста. Он собирается высадить нас, а потом вернуть фургон.

– Вы ненормальные, – сказал Жан-Марк. – Мне здесь еще жить, знаете ли. Теперь я буду вечно оглядываться через плечо на Цернаков.

– В Италии неплохо в это время года, – сказала Элизабет. Питер не мог понять, шутит она или говорит серьезно. Она сжала руку Жан-Марка. – Нил обязан тебе жизнью, а я перед тобой в большом долгу.

– Скорее всего, ты попадешь в тюрьму, прежде чем сможешь его отдать, – проворчал Жан-Марк.

Они вернулись в город круговым путем, и Питер не сознавал, что они приближаются к таунхаусу, пока фургон не остановился, и Элизабет нетерпеливо не вытолкнула его наружу. Спрыгнув на землю, он открыл задние двери, потом помог Моззи вытащить Нила.

– Полагаю, они тебя нашли, – сказал Нил, прислоняясь к боку фургона. Элизабет, похоже, долго прошалась в кабине Жан-Марком, что вклбчало много жестикуляции и объятье. – Совет от профессионала: в следующий раз постарайся не падать из машины во время побега.

– Следующего раза не будет, так что умолкни.

Элизабет присоединилась к ним, и фургон покатил прочь.

– Жан-Марк собирается залечь на дно, – сказала она. – Предлагаю нам поступить так же.

***

Питеру сложно было поверить, что они ушли всего на пару часов. Они уложили Нила на кровать в одной из незанятых спален. Моззи исчез для принятия неких «мер безопасности», природу которых не стал уточнять, а Элизабет достала из шкафа большой пластиковый кейс.

– Не думаешь, что ему надо в больницу? – спросил Питер. – Возможны внутренние повреждения.

– Мы не ходим в больницы, – рассеяно отозвалась Элизабет, открывая кейс.

– Ну разумеется.

В кейсе оказалась не просто аптечка, но что-то ближе к портативному полевому госпиталю, большая часть которого, вероятно, не могла законно находиться в руках гражданских лиц без медицинского диплома. Элизабет набрала в шприц ампулу морфина.

– Питер, ты бы не мог принести из кухни бутылку напитка для спортсменов, пожалуйста?

– Ненавижу его, – пробормотал Нил, не открывая глаз.

– Очень жаль это слышать, – в голосе Элизабет не слышалось сочувствия. – Он содержит жидкость, электролиты и сахар, и всё это тебе очень нужно.

Когда Питер вернулся с бутылкой и стаканом, Нил растекся в лужицу на кровати, а Элизабет, натянув перчатки, обрабатывала его порезы. У Питера снова появилось ощущение, что он присутствует при чем-то очень личном; возможно, на это влиял тот факт, что на Ниле в данный момент были только плавки.

– Я, э, могу уйти, – предложил он, поставив стакан на столик.

– Вообще-то, ты не мог бы принести мне миску теплой воды и тряпку? – рассеяно спросила Элизабет. – А потом попробуй заставить его выпить хоть немного. Не уверена, что он сам удержит бутылку.

– Эй, я же здесь, – пробормотал Нил, не шевелясь.

– Я знаю, дорогой.

Питер сделал, что попросили. Проходя по коридору, он разминулся с Моззи, который тащил большой моток кабеля и какую-то штуковину с антенной; Питер решил не спрашивать. Отдав миску Элизабет, он сел в изголовье кровати и приподнял Нила при помощи подушек, давая ему напиток маленькими глоточками.

– Кажется, я под кайфом, – сообщил Нил. Его голос звучал чуть менее хрипло и рвано, чем раньше, хотя теперь начал заплетаться язык.

– Я знаю, дорогой, – отсутствующим тоном поддакнула Элизабет; она очищала ряд небольших круглых отметин на его груди, очень похожих на ожоги. Это очень помогло задавить его уколы совести насчет тех двоих, в которых стреляла Элизабет.

– Так Питер теперь на нашей стороне? – спросил Нил, когда Питер дал ему еще глоток напитка.

– Нет, – поспешно сказал Питер, прежде чем Элизабет успела ответить.

Нил неловко похлопал его по ноге.

– О, очень жаль. Я всегда думал, что из тебя выйдет отличный мошенник, Питер.

– Это вовсе не такой комплимент, как тебе кажется.

Элизабет подняла глаза:

– Нил, я знаю, что об этом нелегко говорить, но я должна знать. Они задавали тебе вопросы – о наших явках, кодах, что-нибудь такое?

Нил покачал головой; его взъерошенные волосы, перепачканные засохшей кровью и потом, скользнули по бедру Питера.

– Нет. Они ничего не хотели знать, кроме того где ты, и я им не сказал. В основном они просто хотели... – По нему пробежала дрожь; Питер почувствовал вибрацию кровати. – Причинить мне боль, – пробормотал он.

Элизабет бросила свое занятие и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в распухшие, потрескавшиеся губы.

– Больше никто тебя не тронет, – горячо заверила она. – Здесь ты в безопасности.

– Она права, – сказал Питер. – Никто тебя не тронет. Мы им не позволим. – Его удивила собственная вспышка защитного инстинкта – но опять же, он всегда немного ощущал побуждение защитить этих детей, диких и глупых и склонных к опасным, разрушающим поступкам. И сейчас при виде избитого и беспомощного Нила это чувство пробуждалось во всей полноте. Если кто-то захочет причинить боль этим двоим, им придется пройти мимо Питера Бёрка, чтобы до них добраться.

Элизабет еще раз поцеловала Нила и опустила голову на подушку рядом с его, и Питер снова осознал свой статус пятого колеса. Он встал.

– Не думаю, что я тут еще нужен, так что посмотрю, не нужна ли Моззи помощь с… э, с тем, чем он там занят.

Элизабет кивнула: _Я ценю твою помощь, но я хочу побыть наедине с моим мужем_.

– Питер, Питер, стой. – Нил ухватился за его рубашку. Питер позволил подтянуть себя ближе к кровати, и Нил вдруг обхватил его за шею.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – шепнул он.

Питер неловко потрепал Нила по голове и попытался высвободиться.

– Как же иначе, – сказал он, но это почему-то не отбило у Нила желания обниматься с ним.

– Прости, – сказал Элизабет, отцепляя своего мужа. – Он бывает прилипчивым из-за лекарств.

Питер оставил их лежащими на кровати в обнимку, переплетя руки-ноги, и сбежал в гостиную, где обнаружил Моззи, в одиночку распивающего бутылку вина. Маленький дружок Нила и Элизабет наконец избавился от фальшивой бороды. Его лицо оказалось слегка моложе, чем ожидал Питер, и очень, очень усталым.

– Ни при каких обстоятельствах, под угрозой пыток или смерти, не открывай это лицо _федералам_. И если я только заподозрю, что у тебя спрятана шпионская камера под рубашкой…

– Никаких камер, – сказал Питер и плюхнулся в кресло. Вставало солнце, отбрасывая на террасу длинные тени окружающих зданий. Неужели они прилетели только вчера? Все дни смешались в один непостижимый клубок. Он задумался, были ли жизнь такой для Нила и Элизабет все время – дни сменяются ночами, вне места и вне времени. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так уставал.

Послышалось тихое бульканье наливаемого вина.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Питер, взяв протянутый Моззи бокал, и обнаружил, что на его руках кровь Нила. И на рубашке. И практически с ног до головы.

Он слишком устал, чтобы реагировать.

– Все прошло хорошо, – сказал Моззи, и Питер, выдернутый из своих мыслей, глянул на него:

– Это называется хорошо?

Моззи пожал плечами.

– Никто из нас не пострадал, с Нилом ничего такого, что не вылечат немного спокойного отдыха, и Цернаки понятия не имеют, где мы. Я определенно назову это победой.

– И что дальше? – спросил Питер. – Вас ищет банда рассерженных мафиози.

Еще одно пожатие плечами.

– Не в первый раз. Отправимся куда-нибудь, пока все не стихнет, полагаю.

– И все? – неверяще переспросил Питер.

– А что еще? Мы не готовы к войне с Цернаками. В конечном счете, протяженность их зоны влияния довольно ограничена. Просто не будем слишком светиться в их владениях следующие несколько лет.

Питер вытаращился на него. Просто уйти и бросить все незавершенным, позволить плохим парням остаться безнаказанными и продолжать свои темные дела - против этого восставала каждая частица его существа.

– А что ты предлагаешь, Федерал? Сдать их в полицию?

– Ну, это было бы _начало_ , – сказал Питер. – Мы же говорим о похищении, нападении и попытке убийства, как минимум. У них же оборудована пыточная камера в этом винном погребе; Нил явно не первый, кого они там держали. Вы можете навести на них полицию…

– А потом? – спросил Моззи.– У нас нет ни единого свидетеля, который может дать показания, не будучи тотчас арестован – возможно, за исключением тебя, хотя я хотел бы посмотреть, какую историю ты придумаешь про эти сорок восемь часов, которая не инкриминирует нас _всех_. Плюс, Цернаки хитры, богаты, и занимаются этим очень долгое время. Скорее всего, у них в кармане пара судей и высокопоставленных полицейских шишек. Так что я тебе расскажу, как все это пройдет, – он склонился вперед в кресле. – Полиция прибудет на виллу. Цернаки пригласят их внутрь, все выпьют кофе со свежими булочками, и экскурсовод устроит копам тур по их владениям. После нескольких дружеских рукопожатий, когда в некоторых руках окажется по евро или пятьдесят, полиция уйдет. Так _всегда_ бывает, федерал.

– Так не должно быть, – упрямо сказал Питер.

– Должно, может, могло бы… Так _есть_. Здесь, и на твоей стороне реки тоже.

Протест, что он всю свою жизнь боролся с подобными вещами, затих под сокрушительным весом того, что его выгнали с работы, большая часть его бывших друзей и коллег считала его продажным копом, и он больше не мог оказать никакого давления на Цернаков. И он слишком устал, чтобы справляться с фактом, что он ведет этот разговор с одним из тех, кто, почти наверняка, помог его подставить.

– Думаю, – сказал Питер, вставая и забирая бутылку, – я напьюсь в своей комнате.

– Эй! – запротестовал Моззи.

– Не смотри на меня так; я уверен, что у тебя еще есть запасы.

Однако он слишком устал, чтобы напиться до отключки или напиться вообще: он уснул, не докончив стакан.

***

Они проспали большую часть дня. Питер вышел из своей спальни где-то днем и увидел, что кто-то позаботился о продуктах: на столе стояли сыры, хлеб, фрукты и вино.

Ко следующему дню все начали скучать. Питер сидел в комнате Нила и наблюдал, как Нил и Моззи играют очень долгую партию в шахматы; Нил продолжал засыпать на середине хода. Он не знал, куда делась Элизабет, но Нил, похоже, восстанавливался нормально, несмотря на отсутствие квалифицированной медицинской помощи. Он много спал и уже мог передвигаться самостоятельно, хотя очень медленно и сильно морщась.

Элизабет вернулась днем, как обычно, одетая безупречно. Зайдя в комнату Нила, она сняла сандалии на высоких каблуках, держа их в руке, села на край его кровати и поцеловала.

– Похоже, мы в безопасности, – сказала она, и двое из троих присутствующих в комнате мужчин облегченно выдохнули. Питер даже не сознавал, что они в опасности.

– Говорят, что об этом месте никто не знает. Жан-Марк за границей какое-то время. Так что нам остается только отдыхать и ждать, пока Нил не поправится достаточно, чтобы перебраться куда-то еще. – Она глянула на Питера и улыбнулась. – Если хочешь, я могу достать тебе билеты на завтрашний самолет. С другой стороны, я подумала, вдруг ты захочешь осмотреть Париж? Не думаю, что ты много путешествовал.

– Я не полная деревенщина, – возмутился Питер. Это было немного обидно. – Но это безопасно? Разве нас не ищут бандиты?

– Нас, – сказала Элизабет. – _Тебя_ они так и не рассмотрели, и понятия не имеют, кто ты. А я считаю, что если надену шляпу и буду внимательна, мне не о чем беспокоиться. Все увидят то, что ожидают: пару туристов, наслаждающихся видами. – Она подмигнула. – Что скажете, мистер Бёрк? Хотите погулять по Парижу?

– Сейчас? – слабо спросил Питер.

Она поймала его за руку и вздернула на ноги.

– Почему нет? Ты весь день торчал внутри. Уверена, Моззи не будет возражать приглядеть за Нилом. Они могут закончить свою партию.

Питер кинул на Нила последний умоляющий взгляд, надеясь быть спасенным ревностью, но Нил только улыбнулся и помахал им.

– Не делай ничего, что не сделал бы я.

– Не думаю, что я хочу сделать вообще _что-нибудь_ , что бы сделал ты, – запротестовал Питер.

***

И так он провел следующие несколько дней, осматривая Париж в компании Элизабет.

Элизабет оказалась интересным и веселым гидом. Она отвела его в места наибольшего скопления туристов – «нельзя побывать в Париже и не увидеть Эйфелевой башни, просто нельзя» – но она знала также много очаровательных местечек вдали от протоптанных дорог: интересные книжные магазины, необычные музеи, безмятежные парки со скульптурами ар деко.

И, разумеется, она бегло говорила по-французски. Она научила Питера нескольким словам и фразам, достаточно, чтобы он мог здороваться, прощаться и делать заказ в ресторанах, не чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

– Тебе стоит выучить какой-нибудь язык, – сказала она, когда они обедали в придорожном кафе. Она серьезно глянула на него поверх меню. – Ты лишаешь себя стольких впечатлений.

– Я учил испанский в старших классах. Пару раз использовал на работе.

– Да, но ты на самом деле _говоришь_ на нем?

Это было справедливо. Он добавил «пройти курсы переподготовки испанского» в свой мысленный список дел.

Вечера они проводили в коттедже. Моззи то появлялся, то уходил. Похоже, он часто чем-то занимался по ночам, и Питер решил, что ему не стоит спрашивать, чем. Нил стабильно выздоравливал и уже начинал скучать и лезть на стену взаперти; он требовал подробных рассказов об их днях. Он пытался научить Питера играть в шахматы, что Питера не слишком интересовало, но возможность обыграть Нила на его же поле (в буквальном смысле) была слишком заманчивой, чтобы ее упускать. Особенно когда Нил был все еще слегка одурманен лекарствами, так что Питер считал, что у него есть шансы, несмотря на отсутствие опыта.

Приятные дни и приятные ночи. Словно воображаемый мир, думал Питер, небольшой мыльный пузырь времени в отдалении от реального мира. Кроме постоянных напоминаний о причине, почему они были здесь изначально, разумеется: заживающих синяков на лице Нила, вздрагивания, когда он двигался слишком быстро и нагружал ребра.

Реальный мир все еще был здесь.

Но Питер понимал, почему эти детям нравилось притворяться, будто его нет. Теперь он видел проблески того, как они живут, перепрыгивают из одной фантазии в другую, позволяют пузырькам лопаться, когда в них врывалась полиция, врывались их враги, и прыгают в следующий.

Какое-то время это весело, но Питер задумывался, как они могли это выносить длительное время. Раньше или позже они устанут убегать, но если ты начал, уже не сможешь остановиться. Тебе просто придется бежать и бежать, дальше и дальше, целую вечность, задолго после того, как это перестанет быть забавным.

Раньше или позже пузырь лопнет.

***

И разумеется, все кончилось, как и должно было. Они ушли типичным (для них) способом: Питер проснулся однажды утром, и обнаружил, что коттедж пуст. На столе лежал билет в Огайо на следующую неделю. А также чек, показывающий, что коттедж оплачен до этой даты, кредитная карта определенно не на его имя и конверт с наличными. Внутри обнаружилась записка, написанная почерком Элизабет: _Наличка на всякий случай, если твоя "совесть" не позволит тебе воспользоваться кредиткой._

– Чертовски верно, – пробормотал Питер. Независимо от того, была ли карта украдена или подделана, он бы обманул каждого продавца, с которым ей расплатился. Наличные были немногим лучше, но альтернативой было застрять в Париже на неделю, не имея денег даже на буханку хлеба. Все же он решил тратить как можно меньше, хотя учитывая, что они уже оплачивали его жилье чужими деньгами, он не мог претендовать на высокоморальность.

Но даже с ограниченным бюджетом он отлично проводил время. Он изучил город и даже съездил на электричке в пригород. Сперва он чувствовал себя очень неуверенно, плохо зная язык и лишившись переводчика, но потом начал получать удовольствие, став смотреть на это как на интересный вызов. Он не ощущал настоящего вызова уже очень долго.

Возвращение из Парижа обратно на Средний Запад казалось разочарованием, особенно когда он сменил роскошный коттедж на дрянную квартирку с тараканами. Возвращаясь из аэропорта на автобусе – он пытался снова жить по средствам и отдал все оставшиеся деньги на чай горничной – он обдумывал свой следующий шаг. То, что он делал – топтался на месте, понятия не имея, что хочет делать дальше – это пора прекратить. Понадобилось выбраться из будничной рутины, впервые за месяцы сделать что-то интересное и новое, чтобы заставить его осознать, что апатия, придавливающая его к земле, была не просто нехваткой вариантов. Он правда был в серьезной депрессии. Он совсем забыл о своей работе в винном магазине; его точно уже уволили. Серый промышленный пустырь города сомкнулся вокруг него, и он ощущал как черное облако нависает над ним как городской смог.

– Нет, – сказал он вслух, удивив соседних пассажиров. Пусть путь в органы правопорядка ему заказан, но варианты _есть_ , и он их найдет. Мысль о получении начальную должность бухгалтера не внушала ему большого желания, но это было чертовски лучше, чем допиться до смерти в квартире. Может, в молодежном центре есть какие-нибудь вакансии…

Он раздумывал об этом, поднимаясь по лестнице в квартиру, и остановился при виде пришпиленной к двери записки. Сперва он подумал, что это напоминание о просрочке арендной платы – он уже привык к этим желтым листкам, приклеенным к двери. Но это оказался конверт. Когда Питер его открыл, на ладонь ему выпал ключик и сложенный листок бумаги с адресом.

По этому адресу оказалось небольшое кондо в более уютной части города, выходящее окнами на широкую зеленую улицу с небольшим парком, где стайка детей качались на качелях. Ключ открывал трехкомнатную квартиру– не ужасно претенциозную (Питер подумал, что он бы тут же вышел за дверь при виде шестиметровых потолков и личного бассейна), но домашней, уютной и очень в его вкусе. Там был телевизор с широким экраном, удобный диван, маленькая кухонька и балкон.

В кухне под пачкой дорогого кофе – итальянской обжарки – обнаружилась записка, написанная аккуратным почерком Нила:

_Нам надоело платить аренду той жуткой дыры. Кондо оплачено и зарегистрировано на твое имя. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Но взносы в строительное общество будешь платить сам; мы не занимаемся благотворительностью для бывших федералов._

_Спасибо за помощь._

Питер, все еще в шоке, собирался смять записку и выбросить в окно. Кем они себя возомнили, так распоряжаться его жизнью? Кипя от возмущения, он открыл холодильник и обнаружил две упаковки из шести банок пива и еще одну записку, на этот раз, судя по завитушкам, написанную Элизабет: « _Добро пожаловать домой. Н+Э_.»

И это стало последней каплей, после которой он расплылся в беспомощной, неудержимой улыбке.

Эти чертовы дети однажды его с ума сведут.

***

Почему-то его не удивило, когда Нил и Элизабет объявились на его пороге две недели спустя.

– В этот раз мы решили не вламываться, – сказал Нил и радостно взмахнул бутылкой вина. – И принесли собственные запасы, потому что, Питер, не пойми неправильно, но ты не лучший хозяин в мире.

– Я не привык проявлять радушие к тем, кто вторгается в мой дом, – отпарировал Питер. Он шагнул назад, чтобы впустить их, внимательно разглядывая Нила. Желтоватые следы синяков на его лице были еще заметны, и он передвигался с осторожностью, несмотря на явные усилия это скрыть.

– Прекрати пялиться, я в порядке, – сказал Нил, устраиваясь на диване. – У нас есть для тебя предложение.

– Я должен был запереть дверь, – пробормотал Питер, и отправился на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь напоминающего бокалы.

– Мы бы ее просто вскрыли, – сказала Элизабет.

Они пили вино из кружек, и Нил на это жаловался; Питер проигнорировал его, но сделал мысленную пометку купить хрусталя, когда сможет себе это позволить, так как было похоже, что это будет продолжаться. А потом его отвлекал природа «предложения» Нила и Элизабет.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам с _аферой_?

– Выслушай нас, – сказал Нил и довольно ухмыльнулся. – Мы думаем, тебе понравится.

Оказалось, в округе был один нечистый на руку делец по недвижимости, Алан Креббс, который сделал состояние на теневых сделках, взысканиях по закладным, подмене материалов, утаивании прибыли, задирании цен на аренду, и в целом будучи воплощением настоящего подонка.

– И вы хотите нагреть этого парня…почему, собственно? – спросил Питер, переводя взгляд с одного на другую.

– Потому что он богатый, разумеется, – сказала Элизабет, когда Нил не ответил сразу же. – Почему бы еще?

– И при чем тут я?

– Нашему плану нужен третий игрок, – сказал Элизабет. – Кто-то кто сойдет за честного гражданина, никак с нами не связанного. И мы подумали о тебе.

– Я правда, правда не могу в это поверить, – Питер в отчаянии и немного с отвращением отвернулся от Нила. – Слушай, Элизабет, я знаю, что работал с тобой, чтобы вернуть Нила, но это было исключение понятно? Я не буду помогать вам красть просто ради забавы. Я не такой. Никогда не буду таким.

– Питер, это мерзкий тип, – сказал Нил. – Мерзкое, жалкое подобие человека. Он выбрасывает на улицу старушек и семьи с детьми посреди зимы. На него подавали в суд из-за болезней, вызванных плохим обслуживанием его зданий, но у него на подхвате армия купленных адвокатов, которые мгновенно всё улаживают. ФБР годами пытаются его прижать, но он никогда не совершал достаточно крупной ошибки, чтобы они могли зацепиться.

Питер посмотрел на них внимательнее.

– И вы это знаете, потому что…

– Исследование для аферы, – немедленно сказал Нил.

– Которую вы по чистому совпадению проворачиваете в Толедо, Огайо.

Элизабет прислонилась к плечу Нила.

– Мы решили, что останемся здесь на какое-то время. Мы никогда не работали на Среднем Западе. Много возможностей.

– Итак, – сказал Питер, потому что не был дураком, – вы околачиваетесь в Толедо и ищете повсюду преступления, которые можно расстроить вашими мошенническими методами. – Он уставился на них двоих, сидящих рядышком на диване и смотрящих на него большими невинными глазами. – Вы принесли мне _преступление_.

– Не будь глупым, – сказала Элизабет. – Зачем бы нам это делать?

И правда, зачем. Больше всего это напоминало ему о коте, поймавшем мышь и принесшем ее на порог хозяину. Только, конечно, эти двое были не домашними животными. Они были совершенно дикими, и Питер понятия не имел, во что ввязался. Особенно зная, что скажет «да», прежде чем слово сорвалось с языка.

***

Элизабет и Нил сообщили Питеру, что они уже представились Кребсу парой застройщиков из Чикаго, собравшихся избавиться от кое-какой недвижимости.

– Которой на самом деле не владеете, – уточнил Питер. – Просто чтобы все прояснить.

– Верно, – сказала Элизабет, – но это часть нашего плана. Мы ведем переговоры с Кребсом завтра. Ты появишься и развалишь наше прикрытие.

– Звучит небезопасно.

– Брось, Питер, подыграй нам, – сказал Нил. – Тебе надо сыграть всего-то, ну… тебя. Питер Бёрка, бывшего агента ФБР. Ты ищешь риэлтора для управления этим твоим кондо, ну или придумай до завтра любую другую правдоподобную историю. А потом ты замечаешь нас…

Элизабет расширила глаза в притворном шоке.

– Мистер Кребс, эти люди – преступники! – выдохнула она, схватившись за сердце. – Они пытаются вас одурачить!

– Другими словами, правду, – хмыкнул Питер. Они усмехнулись ему. – И что потом? Вызвать полицию?

– Пока нет, но пригрозить нужно, – Нил хищно усмехнулся. – Мы попытаемся купить твое молчание – твое _и_ Креббса. Как именно это пройдет, зависит от того, насколько просто его подкупить, но твоя работа как подставного заключается в том, чтобы в конечном счете он согласился, и помочь нам взвинтить цену как можно выше. Тогда мы получим информацию об его счете и сбросим туда кучу денег.

– То есть на этой стадии вы платите _ему_ , – сказал Питер. – Не вижу выгоды.

– Какое-то время назад, через серию событий, о которых ты, вероятно, не захочешь слышать, мы наткнулись на информацию об аккаунте, через который мафия отмывает деньги, – сказала Элизабет. – Мы всегда придерживали это как козырь, на случай если нам понадобится рычаг или быстрые деньги. Но ФБР о нем тоже знает. Ваш отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью наблюдает за ним уже какое-то время.

– Вы платите ему деньгами мафии.

– Точно, – сказал Нил. – В этот момент аферы…

– Я бы предпочел назвать это операцией, – сказал Питер.

– Как тебе нравится, – закатил глаза Нил. – В любом случае, он только что взял большую взятку у мафии. Или, с точки зрения мафии, украл у них кучу денег. Мы также дадим взятку _тебе_ – или так подумает Креббс; он должен знать, что ты с ним заодно, потому что если тебе заплатили, ты не угроза. Конечно, тебе мы ничего не дадим, ты никогда не слышал о предлагаемой тебе взятке, и как только ты выйдешь из офиса, тебе всего-то и остается позвонить в ФБР и сказать, что ты видел, как Креббс взял взятку у мафии. Это прекрасно увязывается с данными отдела оргпреступности. Если он не пойдет на сотрудничество со следствием, ему придется иметь дело с очень неприятными людьми, пытающимися вернуть свои деньги. Мафия обычно не принимает извинений вроде «ой, простите, это случайность, вот ваши деньги».

Питер покрутил это в голове.

– Я не буду делать ничего незаконного.

– Нет, конечно, в этом-то и смысл.

– И, еще раз, что вы двое с этого получаете?

– Удовлетворение от уничтожения коррупции? – попытался Нил.

Питер сузил глаза.

– Скажите, что не пытаетесь ухватить себе немного денег мафии, пока этим занимаетесь.

– Мы не _совсем_ лишены здравого смысла, – сказала Элизабет. – Кроме того, объемы должны совпадать, или подстава не сработает.

– И вы двое занимаетесь этим исключительно из желания восстановить справедливость? Попробуйте еще раз.

Нил криво усмехнулся.

– Креббс любит бросаться деньгами. Возможно, у него есть парочка редких предметов искусства, которые нам приглянулись.

– Это меняет твое решение? – спросила Элизабет.

– Нет. – Вообще-то, это облегчило его сомнения. Если бы они заявили, что действуют исключительно из альтруизма, он бы все время был на взводе и пытался вычислить, что они затевают.– Так где вы встречаетесь с Кребсом?

– В его офисе в центре, – сказал Нил. – Нам нужен хороший предлог, чтобы ты был там.

Питер приподнял брови.

– И я просто случайно захожу туда в то самое время, когда вы встречаетесь с ним? Совсем ничего подозрительного, да? Почему бы вам не вытащить его на деловой обед? Гораздо достовернее, если Питер Бёрк, обеспокоенный честный гражданин, тоже будет обедать там, заметит вас и поднимет скандал.

Элизабет и Нил обменялись взглядами – и улыбкой.

– Добро пожаловать в аферу, – сказал Нил.

– Операцию.

– Как скажешь.

***

В 13-45 на следующий день Питер, в своем единственном приличном костюме, прибыл в ресторан, адрес которого дала Элизабет. Быстро оценив обстановку, он заметил Элизабет и Нила, в изящных деловых костюмах и с чемоданчиками. За столиком с ними сидел лысеющий мужчина, в костюме, который даже Питер оценил как смехотворно дорогой, и в немыслимых часах с бриллиантами. _Любит швыряться деньгами, это уж точно_ , подумал Питер. Судя по всему, Креббс был как раз из тех напыщенных продажных денежных мешков, которых Питер когда-то с особым удовольствием отправлял за решетку.

Он чувствовал, как оживает. Он всегда наслаждался работой под прикрытием, схваткой своего разума с разумом соперника. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что это не работа под прикрытием, которую он знал. Не было никакого подкрепления, за спиной у него не стояли Бюро и закон, одобряющий то, что он здесь сделает. Он, Питер Бёрк, проворачивал аферу, и если он будет неосторожен, легко может попасть в тюрьму за это. Она задумался, как им удалось его уговорить.

Но все равно это казалось возвращением в привычную обстановку. Сломанный, уволенный охранник отошел на задний план, а его место занял настороженный, внимательный агент ФБР.

Через два столика от Нила и Элизабет кто-то помахал в его сторону. Питер оглянулся, не увидел за спиной никого и понял, что машут ему. Более того, узнал и махавшего, хотя шляпа сбивала с толку.

Моззи встал, когда Питер подошел к его столику, и протянул руку.

– И ты тоже здесь? – шепотом спросил Питер, улыбаясь и кивая.

– Ты бы слишком выделялся, если бы обедал один, – пробормотал в ответ Моззи. – Мое участие в этом безумии – вопреки моим возражениям, должен добавить, – строго ограничено предоставлением прикрытия для тебя.

– Я думал, ты как раз этим и занимаешься, – сказал Питер, садясь.

– Хорошая попытка, федерал. Никакой самоинкриминации.

– У меня нет полномочий тебя арестовать, – сказал Питер, но тихо, на случай, если их подслушивают.

– Это ты так говоришь.

Со своего места Питер слышал голоса за столиком Нила и Элизабет, но не мог разобрать слов. Оглянувшись туда, он увидел, как Креббс изучает протянутые Элизабет документы.

Официант принес Питеру и Моззи по стакану воды. Как только он отошел за пределы слышимости, Моззи прошептал:

– Вот так, да. Продолжай смотреть на них. Сделай это несколько раз, и задержи взгляд чуть дольше, чем обычно, словно ты узнаешь их, но вполне уверен, что…

– Я _бывал_ под прикрытием, – заметил Питер. – Я знаю, что делать.

– Извини, пусть я не горю желанием участвовать в этом деле, но у меня есть профессиональная гордость, – надменно заявил Моззи. – Я не собираюсь позволить делу развалиться только потому, что мы теперь работаем с любителями.

– Любители, тоже мне, – пробормотал Питер, снова оглянувшись. Креббс подписывал какую-то бумагу.

– Краб в котелке, – сказал Моззи. Питер глянул на него. – Что? – Моззи махнул рукой. – Иди, иди. Ты на сцене, Оливер. Давай посмотрим, как ты играешь.

Питер сделал глубокий вдох и отодвинул кресло. Ресторан был почти пуст, толпа обедающих почти рассосалась, за исключением пары человек, допивающих кофе. Питер широким шагом подошел к столику Нила и Элизабет.

– Эй! Вы!

Несколько человек оглянулись на него, включая троих за столиком. Нил и Элизабет выглядели невинно удивленными, Креббс – раздраженным.

– Да, вы! – сказал Питер. – Я знаю вас двоих. – Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вызвать праведный гнев на поверхность; это было нетрудно. У Креббса он потребовал: – Вы знаете, кто эти двое?

– Сэр, мы занимаемся делом, – ответил Креббс. – И вас это совершенно не касается.

– Неужели? – потребовал Питер. – Спросите их про Нью-Йорк. Спросите, как они забрали все мои сбережения и подставили меня!

– Этот человек явно не в себе, мистер Креббс, – сказала Элизабет, намек на веселье прыгал в ее глазах.

« _Не переусердствуй_ », напомнил себе Питер, и попытался отобразить на лице как можно больше отчаяния и искренности. – Эти люди – мошенники. Аферисты. Обманщики. Дайте угадаю, они продают недвижимость, да? По льготным ценам? И подталкивают вас к сделке, говорят, что их ждет другой покупатель?

– Не думаю, что стоит это выслушивать, мистер Креббс, – сказал Нил. Он встал, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Питером. – Думаю, вы должны уйти.

– Ах, _я_ должен уйти? Как вы с женой ушли, разрушив мою жизнь и сбежав с моими деньгами?

Элизабет положила руку на руку Креббса.

– Этот человек явно нас с кем-то спутал. Почему бы нам не вернуться в ваш офис, где нас не будут прерывать?

– Знаете, что будет дальше? – рявкнул Питер, сбрасывая руки Нила. – Они исчезнут, оставив вас с грудой бесполезных бумажек. Они это уже делали. Я знаю – я был агентом ФБР до того, как эти двое оставили меня у разбитого корыта.

Креббс поглядел на папку с документами, разложенными по столу перед ним.

– Знаете что? – сказал Питер, вытаскивая телефон. – Я звоню в полицию. Пусть _они_ со всем разбираются.

– Нет! – резко сказал Нил. – Стой. Уверен, мы сможем разобраться сами.

Креббс отодвинулся от Элизабет.

– Эти немыслимые обвинения беспочвенны, не так ли, мистер Холден?

– Мы всё можем объяснить, – спокойно сказала Элизабет. – Возможно, стоит переместиться в менее публичное место.

– О, не сомневаюсь, – оскалился Питер. – Чтобы вы снова могли сбежать, а? Не слушайте их; каждое их слово – ложь. – Он заметил, как Нил кинул на него задумчивый взгляд и подумал, не слишком ли он переигрывает. Или, возможно, не слишком ли честен.

– Возможно, _стоит_ вызвать полицию и все выяснить, – сказал Креббс.

Элизабет понизила голос.

– На нас все смотрят. Мы можем прийти к соглашению, не сомневаюсь, но можно мы сделаем это в вашем офисе, пожалуйста?

Креббс переводил взгляд между ними троими: Питером с телефоном в руке, Нилом, преграждающим ему путь, Элизабет, выглядящую искренней и умоляющей.

– У меня есть домашний офис, который лучше подойдет для личной встречи, – сказал он.– Я сообщу секретарю, что какое-то время меня не будет.

***

Дом Креббса оказался огромным и вычурным, с изысканным ландшафтным дизайном. Когда они вышли из машины, Питер заметил даже бассейн, к которому вела каменная лестница. Определенно в этой части Толедо он еще не бывал.

Больше его беспокоило то, что они были во владениях Креббса и могли рассчитывать только на себя. Водитель Креббса был вооружен; Питер заметил выпуклость под его сшитым на заказ костюмом. И этого он тоже не предусмотрел в своих расчетах, хотя должен был.

Нил и Элизабет выглядели обеспокоенными. Часть игры, подумал Питер, или искренне? Ну, теперь уже поздно отступать. Он старался не смотреть на них, боясь, что что-нибудь выдаст.

Обойдя дом сбоку, они оказались в большом офисе с персиковым ковром и застекленной крышей. Он был богато украшен картинами на стенах и небольшими скульптурами в нишах. Питер пытался не задумываться, не на них ли нацелились Нил с Элизабет. Он заметил, как они живо оглядываются по сторонам, и поймал себя на мысли, не входило ли в их планы попасть в этот дом изначально.

– Подожди снаружи, – сказал Креббс водителю, и тот кивнул и молча испарился. Они вчетвером уселись за полированный стол темного дерева.

– Думаю, нам нужно просто вызвать полицию, – сказал Питер. – Они преступники и пытаются вас одурачить, мистер Креббс.

– Я тебе верю. Мой секретарь кое-то проверил, пока мы ехали. – Креббс толкнул папку с документами по столу. Элизабет поймала ее наманикюренными пальцами. – Похоже, что стоит чуть копнуть за весьма призрачную подставную корпорацию, и оказывается, что квартиры, которые вы пытаетесь мне продать, принадлежат компании по управлению недвижимостью, где о вас никогда не слышали. Назовите хоть одну причину, почему я не должен вызвать полицию прямо сейчас?

Элизабет и Нил обменялись взглядами. Они выглядели достоверно встревоженными, подумал Питер.

– Деньги, – сказал Нил. – Вы хотите денег, так? Сколько, чтобы вы забыли, что слышали о нас?

– Я потерял из-за вас свою _жизнь_ , а вы хотите откупиться? – резко сказал Питер. Глаза Нила снова на миг встретились с его.

Креббс фыркнул.

– Вы много пытались у меня отнять, мистер Холден.

– Три миллиона каждому, – с невозмутимым взглядом сказал Нил.

– О, дорогой, – выдохнула Элизабет, прикрыв рот рукой. Немного переигрывает, подумал Питер.

– Что? Не надо «дорогой». Это лучше, чем тюрьма.

Элизабет встала и отвернулась.

– Не могу этого слышать.

– Три миллиона может быть неплохим началом, – спокойно сказал Креббс. – Не хотите по чашке кофе?

Спустя десять минут торгов цена поднялась до десяти миллионов, и Нил чуть заметно кивнул Питеру, так что Питер начал пытаться подвести Креббсу к закрытию сделки.

– У вас в самом деле доступно столько наличности? – спросил Креббс.

– Конечно нет. Придется ликвидировать некоторые активы.

– Мы будем _уничтожены_ , – простонала Элизабет. – Это ты во всем виноват, Ник.

Возбужденная, она начала расхаживать по комнате. Питеру удалось сделать вид, что он не заметил, как она схватила небольшую стеклянную скульптуру и спрятала в карман пиджака.

Не успел Питер подтолкнуть его, Креббс добрался до следующей части сценария сам:

– И я должен позволить вам уйти, пообещав десять миллионов? Я так не думаю.

– Половину сейчас, половину, когда у нас будет шанс обналичить активы, – сказал Нил. – Слушайте, у нас есть пенсионный счет на Каймановых островах. Я могу перевести деньги прямо сейчас, если дадите мне информацию о вашем счете.

– Дать сведения о счете известному мошеннику? За дурака меня считаешь?

– Если он не хочет денег, я их возьму, – наугад сказал Питер.

– Я не говорил, что не хочу. – Креббс оценивающе взглянул на Питера и сказал Нилу: -Могу я поговорить с вами лично?

Хмм, теперь он осознал, что исключить Питера означает больше денег для него. Питер задумался, как им это обыграть. Похоже, Нил и Элизабет готовы были действовать по обстоятельствам. Нил с Креббсом ушли в противоположный конец комнаты и зашептались. Внимательно за ними наблюдая, Питер пытался убедить себя, что вовсе не получает от всего этого изрядного удовольствия. Нервы были натянуты, но…черт. Он понимал, почему Нил и Элизабет это делали. Нестись на гребне адреналиновой волны было потрясающим кайфом.

На плечо ему легла рука, и Элизабет склонилась к нему, ее волосы упали как занавеска, частично блокируя ему обзор Нила и Кребса.

– Тебе весело, – прошептала она, словно читая его мысли. Он ощутил мягкий запах ее парфюма.

– Подай в суд, – пробормотал он в ответ.

– Никакого чувства вины? Совесть федерала тебя не тревожит?

– Если бы в ФБР смогли собрать достаточно улик, чтобы арестовать этого типа, они бы делали как раз то, что мы сейчас. – Только с обыском и без краж мелких предметов искусства, напомнил он себе. – Я провел собственное исследование после того, как вы вчера вечером ушли – не считайте меня простаком. И вы правы, он гнусный тип.

– Проверяешь нас, Питер? – она выглядела скорее довольной, чем расстроенной.

– Мне просто кажется интересным, что вы внезапно превратились в парочку Робин Гудов, – сказал Питер и был вознагражден зрелищем, как ее дразнящая усмешка поблекла; он выиграл очко, смог на миг заглянуть под маску. – Не знай я лучше, я бы сказал, что это не _меня_ мучит совесть.

Элизабет снова улыбнулась, мягче в этот раз.

– Веришь или нет, Питер, твое упрямство может быть очень убедительно.

– Чем вы там занимаетесь? – потребовал Нил.

Элизабет подняла голову, но оставила руку на плече Питера.

– Обсуждаем наши собственные соглашения, – сказала она. – Поскольку вы занимаетесь тем же самым.

– Я пытаюсь построить будущее для нас _обоих_ , – подчеркнуто сказал Нил.

– И как продвигается? – Элизабет отпустила Питера и прошла к стороне Нила стола.

– Думаю, мы обсудили все, что нужно, – сказал Креббс.

Он обернулся. В его руке был пистолет.

Элизабет и Нил побледнели, и, насколько мог судить Питер, шок был абсолютно искренним. Это совсем не было частью их плана.

– Эй, – сказал Питер. Он поднял руки, ладонями вверх, успокаивающе. – Стойте-стойте-стойте. Давайте не принимать поспешных решений.

– Стойте на месте. Все вы, бросьте сюда телефоны.

Они подчинились. У Питера пересохло в горле. Не помогало и то, что Нил с Элизабет в этой ситуации были для него темными лошадками. Он видел, как они обменялись взглядами, с неприятным ощущением, что они на ходу изобретают какой-то сумасшедший план через быстрые взгляды и полускрытые сигналы руками.

– Слушайте, я просто хотел вернуть то, что потерял, – сказал Питер. Он медленно поднялся из кресла, сохраняя тон ровным, используя свой голос-для-успокоения-возбужденных-преступников.– Я не хотел, чтобы все зашло так далеко…

Креббс выстрелил в него.

Он еще не разу не получал пулю. Похоже было скорее на удар кулаком, внезапное резкое давление вместо боли. Боль пришла позже, горячей волной разлилась по груди. Питер увидел шок в глазах Креббса – может, он никогда раньше не стрелял в человека, – а потом упал. Он не ощутил столкновения с полом, но когда открыл глаза, лежал на ковре на спине, повернув голову. Перед глазами были в основном ножки стульев и ботинки.

– Ты _выстрелил_ в него! – сказал Нил. В его голосе зазвенел гнев.

– Никому не шевелиться! – казалось, будто Креббс сам в шаге от истерики. – Стойте, где стоите! Держите руки, чтобы я мог их видеть!

– У нас есть деньги, – тихо сказала Элизабет. – Вы это знаете. Мы вам заплатим, и пока не произошло ничего непоправимого, если сейчас вы примете верное решение.

– Заткнись! – Когда Нил начал двигаться – Питер видел только его лодыжки, но заметил, как он начал поворачиваться, – Креббс рявкнул: – Я сказал, стоять!

– Что происходит, мистер Креббс? – Еще один голос – шофер Креббса.

– Что происходит – что вы все остаетесь прямо здесь. Никто никуда не уходит.

– Ему нужен врач, – сказала Элизабет тем же слишком тихим и слишком спокойным тоном.

– Ну, он его не получит. – Креббс присел и забрал их телефоны. – Вы все остаётесь прямо здесь, а мне… мне нужно сделать пару звонков.

Он вышел и запер дверь.

Питер закрыл глаза. Когда он снова открыл их, над ним склонилась Элизабет, снимая шарф.

– Не шевелись, – сказала она. – Питер? Ты меня слышишь?

– Это… – сказал Питер. Он сглотнул. Казалось, словно его грудь придавили тяжелым грузом, отчего было трудно дышать. – Это та ситуация, где подкрепление пришлось бы кстати.

– У нас есть подкрепление, – послышался голос Нила откуда-то за пределами видимости Питера. Потом Нил опустился на колени рядом с Элизабет; он был очень бледен. – Моз знает, где мы.

– Но нельзя на это рассчитывать, – сказала Элизабет. Она сосредоточенно чем-то занималась за пределами поля зрения Питера и потом сделала что-то, вызвавшее вспышку боли, от которой он на мгновение отключился. Когда он пришел в себя, услышал голос Элизабет:

– …окна?

– Пуленепробиваемое стекло, – послышался подальше голос Нила, в котором звучало отвращение. – Насколько параноиком можно быть? Тут есть, с чем работать, выбраться будет не очень сложно, разве что…

Питер догадывался, чем, или точнее кем, было «разве что».

– Слушайте, ребята, – сказал он, пытаясь приподнять голову, но способный лишь на слабое трепыханье. Элизабет прижала его к мягкой подстилке, на которой лежала его голова, оказавшуюся ее бедром. – Я ценю вашу верность, но куда больше смысла будет, если вы выберетесь отсюда и натравите на него полицию.

– Он в чем-то прав, дорогой, – сказала Элизабет Нилу.

– Пуленепробиваемое стекло в окнах, – задумался Нил, – но, наверное, не в крыше. – Он подтащил под крышу стол и вскочил на столешницу, потом добавил стул и дотянулся до крыши. – Да, она просто откидывается. – Он спрыгнул вниз и присел рядом с Элизабет и Питером.

– Эл, ты лучше карабкаешься, чем я, и ты меньше.

– Я занята, – указала Элизабет. – Ты быстрее; и у тебя больше опыта.

– Я не собираюсь просто сбегать и бросать тебя здесь.

Она приподняла бровь.

– Значит, я должна сбежать и бросить _тебя_?

– Вы ненормальные, – сказал им Питер. Во рту был медный привкус. – Вы оба должны идти.

– Умолкни, у подстреленных нет права голоса. – Нил положил руку на грудь Питера, туда, где Элизабет расстегнула его рубашку, чтобы добраться до раны, и оставил ее там. Пальцы Нила были очень теплыми. Питер ощущал мороз до мозга костей.

– В этом больше смысла, – заспорил Питер. Ему приходилось останавливаться, собираться с мыслями, набирать дыхание. – Выбирайтесь, вызовите полицию и скорую. Вы не захотите быть здесь, когда они прибудут.

Послышалось шуршание и треск, потом Нил сказал:

– Короткая соломинка.

– Это карандаши, – сказала Элизабет, но наклонилась вперед, сдвинув Питера с колен. Острый горячий всплеск пронесся по груди, и он погрузился в багровую черноту.

Когда он пришел в сознание, то почти пожалел об этом, потому что просыпаться было _больно_ , а мягкие колени Элизабет исчезли. Кто-то накрыл его занавеской. На миг Питер подумал, что они все-таки поступили благоразумно и ушли, но тут Нил появился откуда-то, тихо, как кот, и сел на ковер рядом с ним.

– Эл вытянула короткий карандаш, так что она вылезла через крышу, – ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Питера. – Кавалерия скоро появится.

– И что ты тогда сделаешь? – спросил Питер. Его голос был еле слышен.

– Тоже выберусь через крышу, разумеется, – нетерпеливо отозвался Нил, словно вопрос был слишком глуп, чтобы удостаивать его ответом. Он усмехнулся, хотя слегка напряженно. – Не первый мой уход по крышам в последнюю минуту.

– Да, – сказал Питер.– Помню ту крышу в Музее современного искусства.

– Я серьезно не ожидал, что ты полезешь за мной в окно.

– Почти поймал тебя в тот раз.

– Ты был очень близко, – признал Нил. – Дам тебе пол-очка за это.

На миг воцарилась ностальгическая тишина. Потом Нил прочистил горло.

– Э, Питер… мы понятия не имели, когда тебя просили…

Питер бы рассмеялся, но это было слишком больно.

– Разумеется, нет. Хватит сидеть здесь и винить себя. Мне из-за тебя не по себе.

– Хотел бы заметить, что обычно наши планы не заканчиваются катастрофой, – сказал Нил. – Вообще-то, они срабатывают большую часть времени.

Учитывая недавние события, Питер решил не удостаивать это ответом. Он закрыл глаза.

– Эй, – сказал Нил, склонился над ним. – Эй, Питер. Не спи.

– Не можешь мне приказывать, – пробормотал Питер, не открывая глаз.

Теплые пальцы Нила сжали холодные Питера.

– Если Эл вернется и обнаружит, что ты мертв, у меня будут проблемы, понятно? Не доставляй мне проблем.

– Тебе сложно _НЕ_ дать впутаться в проблемы, – пробормотал Питер, а может, просто подумал, потому что мир ускользал вбок, исчезал…

Исчез.

***

Он проснулся в отделении интенсивной терапии – один.

Сестра сказала, что у него не было посетителей, и не поняла, почему он был так этим возбужден. Где-то посреди ссоры с ней он снова уснул.

Спустя следующие пару циклов сон-бодрствование ему удалось успокоиться, так что когда полиция пришла допросить его, он смог рассказать отредактированную версию случившегося, не тряся их и не домогаясь знать, где Нил и Элизабет. Он рассказал полиции, что узнал двух мошенников, разрушивших его жизнь, попытался противостоять им, и в коне концов отправился с ними в офис Кребса, чтобы всё обговорить.

– Да, я знаю, это было глупо. Но у меня не было никаких доказательств, и я понятия не имел, что он опасен. Или мне бы пришлось смотреть, как они смеются надо мной и уходят. Что еще мне оставалось?

Потом все покатилось под откос, Креббс выстрелил в него, а мошенники, предположительно, сбежали.

– Если только вы их не поймали, – с невинным любопытством добавил он.

– На месте преступления никого больше не было, за исключением сотрудников мистера Креббса, – сказал допрашивающий его офицер, и что-то внутри Питера расслабилось в облегчении. Детектив пролистал свои заметки. – Ваша рана была перевязана женским шарфом. Он принадлежит миссис Митчелл?

_Миссис Кэффри_ , почти поправил он.

– Может быть. Я был без сознания большую часть времени.

Итак, Нил и Элизабет сбежали. _Далеко_ , судя по их отсутствию в больнице. Какая-то крошечная часть его надеялась… Ну, это неважно; он знал, как так бывает. Нил и Элизабет, скорее всего, появятся еще через месяц или два, когда на Итальянской Ривьере или где там еще станет слишком скучно, принесут всплеск света и жизни в его мир и снова исчезнут. В конце концов, Питер был лишь одни из их пузырей-фантазий, а они не оставались в одном из них надолго, не упоминая возни с неприятными и скучными частями.

Тем времени, выздоровление заняло большую часть его внимания. Его выпустили из интенсивной терапии через пару дней, и еще неделю ему пришлось восстанавливаться, чтобы самостоятельно передвигаться и обслуживать себя. У него не было страховки, но больница вроде не собиралась его вышвыривать. Когда он позвонил в офис больницы, ему охотно сообщили, что его счета оплачивают мистер и миссис Табернекл, включая все расходы.

Хм. Что вы на это скажете?

Он заставил сестер каждый день приносить ему свежие газеты, снабжающие его не только кроссвордами, но и новостями о продвижении дела Креббса. Казалось, что за него боролись местная полиция, ФБР и налоговая служба. Питер усмехнулся. Оказывается, подстреленный бывший агент ФБР дает основания для всех типов разнообразных ордеров, и найденного было достаточно, чтобы упрятать Креббса надолго, даже не упоминая обвинения в попытке убийства.

К тому времени, когда врачи сочли, что Питер готов к выписке, он сходил с ума от скуки, но также имел возможность принять пару решений. Он собирался попробовать карьеру бухгалтера. Идея о поиске позиции для начинающих все еще не слишком его привлекала, но он был уверен, что сможет подняться выше. И даже если это казалось очень стерильной карьерой по сравнению с ФБР, он считал, что в перспективе ему понравится решать проблемы. Он сможет неплохо зарабатывать, а шансов получить пулю будет куда меньше.

Он медленно и с трудом поднялся до кондо. По крайней мере, не пришлось взбираться по ступеням до его старой дрянной квартиры. Это было единственное крошечное утешение. Но все продукты в холодильнике давно протухли; он не был уверен, найдется ли вообще в доме что-нибудь съестное. И сейчас он был слишком слаб, чтобы выходить за покупками.

Дверь была не заперта.

– Да ради всего святого, – пробормотал Питер. Рационально он знал, что наиболее вероятное объяснение – что его квартиру ограбили в его отсутствие и, открыв дверь, он увидит беспорядок и пропажу большинства вещей.

Но сердце все равно заколотилось, неуверенно и смущенно колеблясь на грани полномасштабного восторга, когда он открыл дверь.

В кондо пахло хлебом и свежей выпечкой. Недавно кто-то явно лихорадочно занимался готовкой, судя по тарелкам с различными угощениями на буфете. Элизабет, со следами муки на носу, сидела на диване с книгой; Нил полулежал, положив голову ей на ногу и рассеяно скользя пальцами по бокалу вина.

– Питер! – воскликнула Элизабет, и они соскочили, чтобы усадить его на диван.

– Я думал, вы давно исчезли, сказал Питер, заторможено позволяя усадить себя на диван и обложить подушками. – Вас не было в больнице.

– Я же говорила, мы не ходим в больницы, – сказала Элизабет.

Нил прислонился бедром к краю дивана.

– Даже друг для друга. Помнишь, в Копенгагене… – Элизабет глянула на него. – Точно. Мы не говорим о Копенгагене.

– Могли бы по крайней мере _позвонить_ , – сказал Питер, пытаясь не звучать обвиняюще. В основном он был так рад увидеть их, что готов был зарыдать от счастья, и раздражен собственной эмоциональностью; он решил обвинить в этом лекарства.

– Тебя правда это расстроило, – удивленно сказал Нил.

– Не расстроило. – Питер осознал, что, вероятно, у него плохо получалось не казаться расстроенным. – Просто я…Я думал, что вы ушли, а у меня нет никакого способа с вами связаться.

_Никакого способа узнать, что вас где-то ранили или убили, пока вы творили эти ваши безрассудства. Никакого способа узнать, увижу ли я вас еще когда-нибудь_.

– В следующий раз я позвоню, – пообещал Нил. – Только следующего раза не будет, потому что следующий раз тебя не _подстрелят._

– Теперь ты винишь меня в том, что меня подстрелили?

– Печеньку? – дипломатично предложила Элизабет, протягивая тарелку.

Питер взял одну. Печенье оказалось с шоколадными крошками, все еще теплое, шоколад мягкий и тягучий. Его любимое печенье в детстве. Он задумался, действительно ли они зашли так далеко в поисках информации о своем противнике, чтобы откопать что-нибудь такое. Он бы не стал отметать такую возможность.

– Вкусно? – поинтересовалась Элизабет, и он кивнул с набитым ртом.

Нил исчез в одной из спален и появился с папкой, которую положил на кофейной столик. Питер засунул в рот остаток печеньки и взял верхний лист. Это оказался отчет о доходах компании «Борьба с мировым голодом Инкорпорейтед». С полным ртом он поднял брови на Нила.

– Когда встанешь на ноги, – сказал Нил,– мы нашли классное дело. Директор благотворительных обществ прямо здесь, в городе, который годами крадет миллионы у дюжин благотворительных учреждений. Идеально.

Питер поперхнулся.

– Мы не внештатные борцы с преступностью , – простонал он, когда обрел дар речи, и закрыл глаза рукой. – В смысле, вы. Вы! Нет никаких «мы».

– Ну конечно они самые, если захотим, – невозмутимо сказал Нил. – Или можем быть. Как команда А, только в костюмах получше. – Он повернулся к Элизабет. – Думаешь, мы сможем подделать лицензию частного детектива? Было бы круто. В детстве я хотел быть Магнумом.

– Если мы все равно ее подделываем, можешь даже назваться Магнумом, – заметила Элизабет.

Нил просиял.

Питер уставился на них обоих, так как явно был единственным здравомыслящим взрослым в комнате.

– В чем дело, просто преступления уже недостаточно опасны для вас?

– Стало немного скучно, – сказала Элизабет. – Через какое-то время они все одинаковы. Можно украсть лишь сто алмазов, прежде чем не захочешь сто первый.

– Предположительных алмазов, – поспешно сказал Нил, заметив изучающий взгляд Питера. – И кроме того, такие вещи… – он отвел глаза. – Это приятно, по-своему.

– По крайней мере, в этом есть приятная новизна, – сказала Элизабет. – Ты ощущаешь удовлетворение. Как при совершении кражи, только…

– Лучше, – сказал Нил. – При условии, что у людей есть здравый смысл, чтобы не быть _подстреленными._

Питер уставился на них, в ужасе и одновременно странно гордый. Каким-то образом, против всех шансов и вопреки всем ожиданиям, ему все-таки удалось их перевоспитать. В каком-то смысле и на их условиях, но все же.

Теперь ему оставалось только не дать им себя убить в их новехонькой глупой, опасной и непрактичной затее. Явно кто-то должен быть здесь ответственным взрослым. (Что им правда было нужно, так это _поводок,_ но, увы, с этим он ничего не мог поделать).

– Итак. Мошенничество с благотворительными фондами, – сказал он и потянулся за второй печенькой. – Расскажите мне детали.

The end:) 

__________________  
 _[1] Альтернативную версию перевода плюс английский оригинал можно посмотреть[здесь](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monday%E2%80%99s_Child)._


End file.
